My Yugioh Life (season 0)
by Lunadragon x anime
Summary: Okay so this is how it started. I was on a plane to form America to go move to Japan using a ticket a got form my grandfather who passed some time ago. After I get off the plane, get my suitcases, and head out of the airport I pass out. As I wake up I meet someone who has tri-colored hair. Wait that's Yugi! OMR am I in Yugioh? ( First time trying this so pls try it. Yami Yugi x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first try at a fanfic so I thought I'd try a Yugioh one. If you guy have any pointers pls comment**

**I don't own any of the Yu Gi Oh characters(unfortunately) all the Yu Gi Oh people belong to Takahashi Kazuki. Only people I own is Luna Tsukino (OC)**

My name is Luna Tsukino. Right now I am on a plane from America to Japan for reasons that now I don't really want to talk about. Anyways I'm lucky I get to even go there if it wasn't for my Grandfather. You see before he died of an illness known as cancer he always wanted me to learn about his culture and as you might guessed that was Japanese. He'd teach me the language and give me lessons that students in Japan would learn. He'd tell me about their stories and myths. Also he showed me anime that he'd used to watch when he was a kid and in turn I showed him anime that I've started recently seeing. He even talked about how, one day when I got older, he'd bring me to Japan. As you can see that never happened but he left me a plane ticket to Japan so I can go anytime. Although my Grandpa wasn't the only one that I was close with. Many people say I looked just like her. Me and my mom are both tanned, as if we would always go out in the sun. I have her long black hair that reached down to my waist. The only difference was that she had deep purple eyes. I had deep emerald colored eyes that I inherited from my Grandpa's gene pool. Any ways my mom was an archaeologist. She'd study about the history of other places, mostly Egypt since that's where she's from. Mom would tell me all about Egypt, its ancient history, their beliefs. She would even teach me how to read hieroglyphs. One time on her expedition she got my these bracelets. They were made of what looked like gold and fit me perfectly even as I grew older. they were decorated with hieroglyphs that said Pharaoh's protector and each bracelet it had an _Udjat_, also known as Eye of Horus. Mom decided to call them the Millennium Bracelets which was fine by me. My mother and my Grandpa meant everything to me. That's right not only did Grandpa die but mom died to. Grandpa died when I was 5 while mom died when I was 11 of an illness she got during after her expedition. Now I bet while reading about this you're wondering bout my Father. Well lets just say we don't have the closest bonds, in fact there is hardly any. That's pretty much why I'm moving to Japan, because of my father. But that's another story entirely.

Finally the long flight was over and I was on land that my Grandfather had wanted me to be on for a long time. " _This is it" _I thought _" this is my new home"_. I stepped out of the plane and made my way to baggage claim. I had like 2 suitcases along with the shoulder backpack that had my Ipod and Kindle that i had with me (mainly for music and reading ^-^). I also had my sketchbook with me ( I draw when I feel like it, don't judge 3). I guess I also forgot to say that I'm 15 although I was about the same size as Yugi-from my favorite anime Yugioh- maybe I was about like half a head taller. I was wearing a black t-shirt with a dark brown short-sleeved leather jacket with dark blue skinny jeans and blank ankle high boots. (Fun fact: I'm a total tomboy so skirts and heels bigger than an inch are unacceptable in my book.) For an accessory I was wearing the Millennium Bracelets. As I was heading out of the airport my bracelets started glowing like crazy and a chronic headache came suddenly took over me before I blacked out.

"Excuse me...Miss... you okay?" I heard. WTF happened? That voice... it sounds a lot like... I opened my emerald eyes and they were met by amethyst colored ones._ A... boy?_ I thought.I saw he was wearing a light blue uniform. _" Okay a high school uniform, so not a kid, might be the same age as me..." _The stranger helped my up and I saw that I was a bit taller than him by half a head. " You okay?" he asked with a voice full of concern " I saw that you were passed out. Did you hit your head anywhere?" " No, I-I'm fine." I stuttered mostly because I was still have unconscious and because I noticed that the nice stranger that helped me, not only looked as if he was a character from an anime, he had spiky tri-colored hair too. _"Holy crap, if I didn't know better I'd say he looked like-"_ I was cut off when he said "Well I'm glad your okay" he said as he was sticking out his palm to shake my hand, which I did. " My name's Yugi, Yugi Mutou" OH MY RA

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So how was my first chapter? Anything that's need to change to make the story better? Pls comment and if do, fav and maybe follow. I'm gonna make a second one so you guys can get more into the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my second Chapter to "My Yugioh Life" Hope u like**

**I don't own any of the Yugioh characters (T_T). All of the characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki. Only character I own is Luna Tsukino (OC)**

Well this day just got interesting. For all u guys who need a little refresher here it is: My name is Luna Tsukino and I just got of a plane from America to Japan. Completely normal right? Well that's what I thought to, before I passed out and woke up to find out not only have I been turned to an anime character (crossing that off my bucket list), I'm literally in my all time favorite anime Yugioh! How do I know? Well during my waking I met Yugi Mutou in the flesh!... Now that I think about it do anime characters have flesh... Okay you know what never mind. I'm getting off topic. Anyway I would have totally would've fangirled (which is very rare for me to do), however I had to restrain myself since Yugi was standing right there.

"Well since your here you want to get something to eat?'' Yugi asked " There's this place nearby called 'Calorie Burger' and it give us a place to talk since you look a bit loss.." he trailed off. Wow was that obvious? I guess it would be since I saw a sign that said 'Domino Station'.As we we made our way to the burger joint I couldn't help but see he didn't have the Millenium Puzzle around his neck on chain. _"So I'm this is Season 0 of Yugioh" I thought"_ becoming all jittery. When we finally made to Calorie Burger it looks pretty cool. It was actually one of those food trucks but there were tables that other customers could sit at when they got their food. When we got our burgers we sat on a cute table for two people. As I bit into my food I couldn't help but think that the food was as good as the ones in real life.

So I've introduced my self." Yugi started off. " Mind telling me your name?" "Oh I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed " You can call me Luna, Luna Tsukino" I answered " Well it you have suitcases with you so you must've just come to Japan..." he said. Yugi's more insightful than I gave him credit for... " Where did you come from?" he asked. " Well you see I just came on a plane from America" I answered. " Wow really?!" he exclaimed. His eyes grew as big as saucers "Are you here for a trip?"  
"actually I was considering moving here"  
"Why? Did you move with your parents?"  
"Well... my grandfather passed some time ago... and you see he left me with a plane ticket to Japan because he wanted me to experience what it was like here... and my mom passed when I was 11, while my Dad..." I trailed off. It was kind of hard to think about it really. About my grandpa and mom was especially hard to even mention my Dad .Yugi's eyes showed surprise at what I said. That's when I did a mental facepalm. I forgot Yugi had a grandpa to. " I'm sorry to hear of that..." he said. I wasn't surprised that it sounded geniune. Yugi is just as nice as the anime and manga showed him to be. "No , it's alright. I mean it does make me sad to think about him but, I imagine that he's happy I've finally came here. My mom would be happy too." "Well as long as I didn't make you feel too uncomfortable" he conceded. Thank god that he didn't mention my Father. Whether or not it was on purpose. " Back to the questions how old are you?" " Belive it or not I'm 15" "WHAT!" he shouted, causing a few looks from other customers. When Yugi noticed he blushed and slid lower in his chair. He also noticed that I was, unsuccessfully, trying to hide my giggling."NOT funny" he seethed, but I could see he was trying not to laugh to "I bet a lot people think you're a kid" "What like they don't think the same with you" I debated. "Touche" he said. "You know what" I suddenly said. "what" asked Yugi. "At first I was a bit scared to move so suddenly but it's nice to see I made a friend." I sai, smiling. "W-who, m-me?" Yugi stuttered pointing a finger at himself. "Do you see any other people I'm talking to?" I said. That's when Yugi broke out into a grin so big I thought his head was gonna split into 2. "I wonder why he's so happy?" I thought... oh right in this season Yugi didn't have any other friends than Tea- No wait I mean Anzu. _"If I'm gonna live in this world, I'm gonna have to call everybody by their proper name in this season"_ I resolute.

"So Luna-chan, do you have a place that you can stay since your moving here?" He inquired. "... I'm an idiot..." I muttered, putting a hand on my forehead, almost as if I had a headache. "So that's a no?" he said disbelievingly. " W-well you see. I decided to move a bit suddenly s-so I didn't have time to think about a place..." I blurted out. That's when I realized I didn't have any money either. Cue my facepalm. That's when I noticed Yugi had a thoughtful look on his face

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So what did you think? Was it good? Anything that should be changed? Pls comment, fav and maybe even follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so the first 2 chapters got some views, so now I'm gonna make my third chapter. Thanks to everyone who tried reading this. Especially to ODD. D Yuma.T LOVER, Sissie131, and musicmiester for putting this story on their favorite list. ODD. D YUMA.T LOVER and Sissie131 also followed so double thanx.**

**I Don't own any of the characters in Yugioh. All right go to Takahashi Kazuki. Only character I own is Luna Tsukino (OC)**

Yugi POV

Today started out as a normal day. I was just finished with school and I was heading home to my Grandpa's game shop. Then I saw this girl on the street and she looked to be unconscious. When she came to she looked surprised by her surroundings, especially when I introduced myself. I thought she was crazy, but luckily she calmed down and we got something to eat. I decided to help her since she looked lost. "So I introduced myself" I started off "what's your name?" "Oh I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed "you can call me Luna, Luna Tsukino" _"Nice name"_ I thought. I was too scared to say it aloud. Soon I asked her more questions about her. Apparently she came from America to move to Japan. When I asked if she came with her parents she seemed to become secluded as if she didn't want to talk about it. Uh oh... "Well you see...my Grandfather passed some time ago.. and he left me with a plane ticket to Japan because he wanted me to experience what it was like here... and my mom passed when I was 11, while my Dad..." she trailed off. Oops, I didn't mean to make her all uncomfortable. I don't know what I'd do if my Grandpa and my mom died. Still I couldn't help but notice she wouldn't mention her Father. Family problems? Anyways I quickly changed the subject and the could of discomfort soon disappeared. Luna-chan turned out to be nice, Even though we know each other that long. Only problem though was that she was 15! She's a year younger than me and yet she a bit taller than me... on the brighter side she said I was her friend. I always wanted a true friend. I 've even asked my Millenium Puzzle for true friends... maybe this means I'm gonna be close to completing it. I soon asked her if she had a place to stay and that's when her face started to pale. "...I'm an idiot..." I heard her mutter, putting her palm on her forehead. "So that's a no?" I asked, almost disbelievingly. " W-well you . I decided to move a bit suddenly s-so I didn't have time to think about a place..." she stuttered. I couldn't help but allow a slight smile appear on my face. She's a bit reckless, kind of like Jonouchi-kun from my class...hmm if she needs a place to live...maybe.."Hey Luna-chan" I said. Her face tilted up a bit to meet my eyes. " Yeah Yugi-kun? What is it?" _"Well here goes nothing.."_ I thought. "H-how about you s-stay at me and my Grandpa's pl-place" I stuttered. _"I'm so stupid, we only just met,,,she's gonna say no..."_ I thought.

Luna's POV

"H-how about you s-stay at me and my Grandpa pl-place" Yugi stuttered. I was in complete shock...for about 2 seconds until i said. "Oh my god, Yugi ...really? Can I really stay ant you and your Grandpa's house?" I said breathlessly. "Y-yeah, as long as you help clean up at the shop. You see my Grandpa owns a game shop and he always complains that he needs more help... do you mind?" He said hesitantly. "Of course not! I love games!" I exclaimed. Besides I'd have to be crazy to pass this chance up! Yugi let out a relived sigh and smiled. "Well then let's go." he said. As we headed to the shop I noticed the sun was setting. _"Wow, is it already that late? Time sure does fly when you're in anime...". _That's when we finally made it to the Kame shop. I could barely contain my excitement, I'm right here in front of the game shop! "Grandpa? I'm home!" Yugi said as he opened the door. The shop was so cool. It was a bit dark, but that was because the light's weren't on yet. "Yugi? What took you so long?" came a voice of no other than Sugoroku Mutou. He stepped out from one of the shelves wearing his usual light brown overalls with a pink shirt underneath and brown converse. "Sorry Grandpa.. I had to help someone.." Yugi tailed off. Sugoroku-san seemed a bit confused until he saw me hiding a bit timidly behind Yugi. Hey this is a dream of my lifetime, but how am I supposed to ask someone-who just met me might I add- if I can stay at their house? Ugh again I didn't seem to think this through, and looking at Yugi he didn't think this through either. "Well hello there, I've never seen you before... mind telling me your name?" Sugoruko-san asked. "My name's Luna, Luna Tsukino. I just came from America and well..." I trailed off. "America?" he said, looking at Yugi who was meeting his gaze as if he was a kid that knows he might be in trouble," From the looks of things, we might as well talk in the living room". And that's what we did.

Me and Yugi helped explain my situation to Sugoroko-san. He didn't interrupt, he just sat there on the couch with his eyes closed, After we were done with the story, he let out a long sigh."Well it's a good thing Yugi found you then." he said. I blinked. "S-so I can stay?" I asked hesitantly. "Well I can't let you stay homeless your first day here now can't I? Besides, I'd have to be senile to pass up the chance for some extra help." He said with a slight twinkle in his eyes. " Thank you Mr. Mutou!" I exclaimed, full of relief. I even went up to hug the old guy. "Well it's no problem, and you can just call me Grandpa." said Grandpa as he returned the hug. "Isn't this great Luna-chan?" said Yugi adding a third to the hug. We all pulled away from the hug with a smile on our faces. Yugi showed me to my room, it was next to his. " Oh Luna-chan" he said, before I went to go check out my room. "Yeah?" I asked. "Grandpa is gonna to enroll you to my school, Domino High, so we're gonna go to the store tomorrow to get your supplies and the get your uniform." he explained. "Okay, fine by me." I said " Goodnight Yugi-kun" "Goodnight Luna-chan". I was about to head to my room before I remembered something. "oh and Yugi-kun?" "hn?" he said a bit sleepily. " Just call me Luna" I said with a smile. Yugi showed some surprise. "In that case just call me Yugi." he said, with the same smile.

I finally checked out my room. It was about the same size as Yugi It had a bed on the left side, right next to my bed was a desk with a really cool window in front of it, you could practically see the moon outside. I decided to put my Kindle, Ipod and my sketchbook on the desk. Conveniently, there was a digital clock on the desk, 10:00, wow that late already?! On the right side of the room were 2 door. The door on the upper corner was my closet, the closet door even had a mirror that I could use. The door on the lower corner was the bathroom. Sweet. As I changed into my nightwear and lay on my bed a million question went through my mind._ "How did I get here? Do I have a purpose in this world"_ I thought. I touched one of my Millenium Bracelets. Grandpa noticed it earlier and I told him it was from my mother, he didn't ask anything else. AS I took of my Bracelets one last question came to my mind. _" Am I ever gonna go back home?"_

**So how was it? Next chapter is going to be the first episode of Yugioh season 0. I will be working on it. PLs comment on how you think the story it. Fav and maybe follow.**


	4. Chapter 4 Furious Battle: Yami no Game!

**So** **here's**** chapter 4 and the first episode. Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for taking some time. I blame school for this...  
Also thank you to dream lightning for following, favoriting and commenting  
Thank you to Avloth for favoriting also**

**I do not own any of the characters on Yugioh. All rights go to Takahashi Kazuki. Only character I own in Luna Tsukino (OC)**

So, a week has gone by since I suddenly traveled into the world of Yugioh. Actually there were times I forgot I'm even in the anime. My first week of school was a bit interesting. When me, Yugi and Grandpa got my supplies and picked up my uniform, I was horrified. Remember that little fun fact I said about skirts? Well now I'm wearing one, with nude colored tights underneath. Thank god nothing in the dress code said I couldn't wear them. Unfortunately I couldn't wear my Millenium Bracelets So I kept them in my bag until I could wear them after school.

*Flashback*  
_"Ugh this goes everything I stand for" I said aloud looking in my closet mirror. The school uniform for girls consisted of a bright orange blazer with a light green skirt and matching bow. I swear how do girls stand wearing these!? These short skirts are magnets for perverts... EVERYWHERE! " Don't worry Luna" said a voice. I spun on my heel and saw Yugi. " You don't look to bad, and you can even change after school.. that includes your bracelets too" he said. "Thanks for cheering me up" I said "but it won't change that I'm gonna where a skirt for most of my day and I can't where my lucky bracelets..." I sighed. Yugi giggled before he looked at the clock on my desk. "OH NO" he yelled " WE'RE GONNA BE LATE". He grabbed my wrist and our school bags and raced to the door.  
_*End*

Of course that was last week. During that week I only hung around Yugi so I didn't make any friends either. Still it was fun since Yugi brought these toys to school. Like now, it was afternoon break and me and Yugi were making this card pyramid when a boy from out class called out to us. "Oi Yugi, Luna." "Eh?" he said simultaneously. He broke our concentration so the pyramid tumbled down. Damn. " Don't play by yourselves.. why don't you 2 play basketball with us?" asked our classmate. " Eh? That's alright. The team I joined would lose..." Yugi trailed off. "That's true.. how bout you Luna?" "No thanks." I answered. _"So I guess this means that I'm in the first episode..."_ I thought. Our classmate shrugged and said "All right" then headed outside. "I wish I could play a game with everyone sometime." said Yugi after we started to clean up the cards. "It would be a bit nice wouldn't it? Especially since you always bring a lot of games to school too..." I trailed off. Yugi nodded his head in agreement. "Ah, that's right!" he said after a while. "I promised to show you the thing I'm working on. Maybe I can finish it today!" he said brightly. "YES!" I exclaimed putting my hands in the air. I finally get to see the Millenium Puzzle! "I haven't seen it till now and yet you always bring it!" I complained. "Well of course. It's my treasure after all." Yugi answered as he took out the box that held the puzzle pieces. "In this box, is my treasure, but it's a complete secret. So here's the quiz...'The treasure in this box is something you can see but haven't seen before.' So what is it?" Yugi asked "The answer is..." he trailed off. HOwever before we could look, a hand came in and snatched the box away from Yugi. The hand belonged to none other than Jounouchi-kun." Yugi why are you and Luna talking to yourself?" Jounouchi asked. "Can see but can't see, saying a bunch of stuff I don't get." Yugi stood up and tried to get the box back to no avail "Ah! Please return that! Please..." Yugi asked. "Jounouchi give back the box, it's none of your business!" I told him"besides it's not my fault you can't use your brain to figure out what Yugi said" I added. That remark earned me a glare. That's when Jounouchi threw the box over some desks and Jounouchi slid over one to catch the box. " Man, timidly treasuring this box... you know Yugi..." he said "That part of you really pisses me off. Let me coach you into being more of a man! Come on, you want this box back right?" Jounouchi asked. "If so then come at me full force!". " I... I HATE FIGHTING AND VIOLENCE!" Yugi yelled. " Gahh! You got no guts but, you've got a loud voice!" Jounouchi complained. "Whatever Jounouchi. Just give back the box." I firmly told him. "Oh and what cha gonna do about it?" he taunted. "I'll show ya what I can do all right." I grumbled getting ready to throw a punch at him until... " Now stop it you two! Jounouchi jet give back the box." came a voice. Me, Jounouchi, and Yugi saw that the one who told us that was Honda-kun. "Oh you want something? 1 year, student president reject, clean-up member Honda-kun?" Jounouchi asked, with a voice full of sarcasm. Of course that title didn't sit well with Honda-kun. "I'm not a clean-up member...I'M A BEAUTIFICATION CLUB MEMBER!" yelled Honda, he yelled with a voice so loud it matched Yugi's. Jeez... "Your voice is loud too.." Jounouchi 's when Honda decided to explain to the 3 of us how important a beautification member is. Did we listen? Not really... "By the way, what's in this box?" Jounouchi asked. "You can look, just don't lose it. It's EXTREMELY important to me." Yugi warned. "Um... Yugi you sure that's a good idea?" I asked him, knowing Jounouchi was gonna steal the piece with the Eye of Horus on it. "Don't worry Luna" he said. Yugi's so trusting... oh well that piece did help Jounouchi and him become best friends... after Jounouchi took a minute to look he said "What? How boring.." Then in a blink of an eye, Anzu-chan took a hold of the box. I liked Anzu in this season, I mean she didn't keep talking about friendship in every sentence like she does in the others. Not only that I totally ship her and Yugi. Still I was a little jealous of the fact that Yami kept on saving her. So yeah I had a slight crush on him...okay maybe not slight but still in this season Yami made it sort of obvious he liked Anzu too...  
I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice Anzu scolding Jounouchi until she yelled "Shut up!" That's when the always beautiful, air-headed, Miho came in surprised by what Anzu said. I swear every time I see Miho 2 sings pop into my head, "Gold Digger" and "Diva". " Sorry! That wasn't directed to you Miho-chan." apologized Anzu."I was surprised!" Miho said, then looking all gloomy she added "There so many people who I still haven't had lunch..." "That's no good! I'll buy it for you right away!" exclaimed Honda. I see he was hoping to get on her good side _"Good luck with that.." _I thought. _"Miho's gonna step all over you like a doormat" _ "Ah wait, I'm coming with you too!" Jounouchi said suddenly, probably hoping to get away from Anzu's wrath. On that note they both speedily hurried away...

Jounouchi's POV  
"Shit! she pisses me off!" I said, frustrated. "Beautification member" Honda proceeded to scold me saying "Don't talk bad about Miho-chan!" Idiot. "Who's talking about Nosaka Miho? I'm talking about Masaki, Masaki Anzu!" I told him. "Shit. Who's bullying the weak" I said looking down the corridor to where her, Miho, Luna and Yugi were. That's when both me a Honda ran into a guy. He was huge! He also had a red and over the arm of his uniform that said Public Moral. Just what the hell is "Public Moral"?! " You guys...What is that about bullying?" he asked in a deep voice. I glared at him and said "Nothing! Ju..." That's when that bastard Honda tried to suffocate me by putting his hand over my mouth! "I-its n-nothing... r-really" Honda said shakily. Was he scared of this guy? I tried to struggle out of Honda's grip but he just wouldn't let go! Mt. "Public Moral" decided to glare at us and said "Bullying is no good.." then he stalked off "Right, I understand" Honda said, Mr. "Public Moral" added, "Ah, so... Be sure your uniform is properly buttoned" "Ah.. right" Honda said. Now I can't handle it anymore! This idiot is trying to kill me! "So he says.." he let me go. Finally! After I took a couple of breaths I decided to tell him off. "Hey! I couldn't breathe!" I yelled. "Fool! Do you know who you were addressing?" he said. Who? Mr. "Public Moral"? "Public Moral member Ushio-san" Honda said seriously, with a hint of admiration "All the school's rules were made by him. He's an amazing person." "Ke! I wonder..." I trailed off " I don't what he's trying to limit." "Don't say that!" Honda scolded

Luna's POV  
Me and Anzu crowded around Yugi's desk. Yugi said with admiration how scared Honda and Jounouchi were of her. Anzu said that if she started to act soft around them there gonna mess with her... I'm gonna remember that. She started to tell Yugi that he had no guts. "But Yugi isn't that bad of a guy..." Yugi said, trying to defend Jounouchi. "Saying that about such a guy is why people mock you" Anzu explained."Well what do you think Luna?" Yugi asked me. "Well... Jounouchi has a bit of an attitude and a mouth on him, but in the end I don't think he's that bad of a guy either" I said after some thought. Anzu sighed exasperated. "By the way, what's this?" Anzu asked with her eye on the box. "Yeah Yugi you promised to show me what's init!" I said excitedly. "Oh right...Anzu you haven't seen this either. Let me show you my secret." Yugi said mysteriously. Anzu and me made eye contact and promised. Yugi opened the box and inside... were all these gold pieces. They were all really pretty. When me and Anzu started to pick them up the pieces I took seem to glow. _"Trick of the light?"_ I thought. How strange... Yugi told us that the box and it's pieces came from Egypt, and how he thought the hieroglyphs around the box said "The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish" granted. That was close but not close enough. I couldn't get help but get all giddy just at the thought of Yugi completing the Puzzle.

*After School*

School was finally over and Yugi was waiting for me to change out of my uniform like usual. I came out wearing a light purple t-shirt with blue ripped jeans that went reached a bit over my knees. On my feet I wore some gladiator sandals. Casual clothes. "Come on Yugi" I said. "Alright" On our way to the school gate we came by the Public Moral group. Ushio-san was giving them a bunch of rules bout how to protect the school. Hypocrite. "Ahh the Public Moral guys.." I heard Yugi say. He looked at me and said "we should probably avoid them" I nodded in agreement. We tried to hurry away before Ushio-san yelled "Wait a moment you two!" Ushio walked over and ch step closer made him look like human wall growing bigger by the second. I could hardly tell me and Yugi were face to face with him. He was like tower in real life and he made me feel even smaller than I already am. "You two are Mutuo Yugi and Tsukino Luna right?" Ushio asked. "Yes" we said. " Actually, I wanted to ask you guys something." He said, "Have the class students been bullying you two?" "Nothing like that has happened to me!" Yugi exclaimed, surprised Ushio even asked the question. "Nothing like that has happened to me either." I told him calmly. Despite being as huge as the Eiffel Tower, I still could speak to Ushio without my voice wavering."People like you guys would say something like that. Don't worry Yugi-kun, Luna-chan. From now on I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard." he said confidently."Eh, well... I haven't really experience me!" Yugi said hurriedly and I followed close by. "What the hell was that?" I asked Yugi when we were an earshot away. Yugi shook his head, confused. I kept looking back thinking of what Ushio-san was gonna do to Honda and Jounouchi tomorrow...

"We're home.." me and Yugi trailed off. We had just came from school and when Yugi opened the door who else do we see but Anzu-chan( How did she get here before us anyway? Is there some shortcut to this house that we don't know about? ) Anyway Anzu stood in front of the doorway with a closed eye smile directed at Yugi saying "It's been so long since I came over to play." Then she noticed me. "What are you doing here Luna-chan?" she asked, she sounded a bit more mad than confused that I was here. "Oh..weeeeelllll...I'm staying here?" Okay so I was hesitant to tell her. Can you blame me? "What?!" Anzu exclaimed. She shot Yugi a look that just screamed _Is she telling the truth!? _Luckily Grandpa came in. "You two are late!"  
"We're home Grandpa!"  
"By the way Anzu-chan,you've grown so much! Especially your chest! It's finally 80 cm? Wonderful! " Grandpa said winking._"Oh yeah Gramps is a pervert in this season..." _I shrugged _"Aw well, he's still and awesome grandfather in my book...next to mine of course". "_By the way Yugi I heard from Anzu-chan" Grandpa continued "The puzzle, still haven't given up on that?" "Who's giving up?" Yugi challenged. "The puzzle is beyond human knowledge,you can't do it." Yeah right.. "By the way, there's a lot of history behind it" "History" Yugi asked, a bit intrigued. Then Grandpa directed his gaze at Anzu and an the shop seemed to get colder as Grandpa continued "An excavation team found the Millenium Puzzle... they brought the Pharaoh's box from a giant valley...But everyone in the investigation died mysteriously. The last person left this behind because he wanted to live. Yami no Game." He finished with an eerie smile. "Y-Yugi this puzzle sounds dangerous" Anzu said with a wavering voice as Yugi searched his bad for the box. "Yami no Game? What's that? I like it." Yugi said, mostly to himself. "Actually now that I got a good look at the box.." I said looking at the hieroglyphs "The symbols say..._'the one who solves me, will receive my dark knowledge and_ power'.""Really?" Yugi said. "She's right Yugi" Grandpa said, then he raised an eyebrow to me and asked "You can read heighroplyphs?". I smiled and nodded. "Dark knowledge and power... so my wish will come true!" Yugi shouted with excitement "I'm excited! I'm definitely going to finish it!". Grandpa got an annoyed look over his face and started to shout "Return it! It's a treasure after all!" "You're only thinking of value! No!" Yugi yelled back. "Yugi go for it!" I told him. "See Luna wants me to complete the Puzzle!" Yugi said pointing at me. Grandpa glared at me and muttered "Traitor.." "What! it could be interesting , and fun!" I said, trying to defend myself. "aren't you worried at all about Yugi!" cried Anzu. "Of course. However I also have confidence that Yugi will finish the Puzzle and have his wish come true." I said triumphantly. Anzu just huffed and turned her head away from me.

*later that night*

I asked Yugi if I could watch him try to put together the Millennium Puzzle. He said yes. After a while of trial and error Yugi finally got the Puzzle to look like a pyramid. In my free time I decided take out my iPod and sketchbook. After 30 other songs and several sketches of Yugi trying to complete the Puzzle I look up to see he fell asleep with the Millennium Puzzle half complete. I let a small smile make its way to my lips and them giggled a little. Soon after I helped Yugi to his bed and put all the extra pieces of the Millennium Puzzle in the box. Then the weirdest thing happened, as I picked the half-finished Puzzle, it started to glow. At first it was dim but the light started to grow stronger until I couldn't see . I thought I felt someone touch my hand. _"Yugi?"_ I thought. When I opened my eyes I thought I saw Yami staring at me, smiling... then the apparition disappeared and the light grew dimmer. When I could finally see clearly I looked around the room. Yugi was still sleeping as if he wasn't disturbed by the light at all. I scrunched up my eyebrows, as I put the Puzzle in the box, and couldn't make sense of what just happened even as I laid on my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

*Next Day*

*Yaaawwwn* ugh I spent most of sleeping time on thinking of what happened last night. "So you're half asleep too?" Yugi asked. I nodded. It was afternoon break and me and Yugi were using that time to try to sleep a bit longer. "Yugi-kun, Luna-chan come here for a sec" we heard. Outside the classroom door was Ushio-san. Oh no...  
"Ushio-san why did you want to see us?" Yugi asked. "Come with me, I'm sure you'll be pleased." Ushio said a bit ominously. Then that's when I gasped. Yugi heard me and turned to the direction I was looking, and gasped to. There behind the school was a beat up Jounouchi-kun and them were a bunch of Ushio-san's Public Moral lackeys. Me and Yugi tried to run to them but Ushio stopped us saying that he punished the "bullies" because he was our bodyguard. "No Ushio-san that's too horrible." Yugi exclaimed. I went over to Honda and Jounouchi's side. "Honda-kun, Jounouchi-kun! Are you okay!?" I asked, already knowing that was a stupid question. "Yugi..Luna..damn you...are you satisfied?" Jounouchi managed to choke out. "You're wrong..." Yugi trailed off. "You really think me and Luna would ask for such a horrible thing?" That's when we were shoved out-of-the-way by Ushio. "Move you two! We're not done with the punishing" Ushio said with a sadistic smile plastered over his face. Before Jounouchi could get kicked in the stomach I came in front of him and blocked the kick using my shoulder bag. "Luna!" Yugi yelled. "Oi what do you think you're doing?" Ushio asked sounding a little pissed. "Hypocrite!" I snarled at him.. "What did you just say?" he asked. "You heard me, you're a hypocrite! You say your punishing the bullies, but the only bully I see here is you and your stupid lackeys!" I told him firmly, not pulling away from the glare he gave me. Ushio looked as if he was about to aim his kick at me until Yugi stepped in front of me and Jounouchi-taichi and yelled "Stop it!" "What Yugi-kun? You're covering for them too? You guys are strange." Ushio said" This is the chance for you two to dispel any resentments! Punch! Kick!" "Do you think... I can do that to my friends!" Yugi exclaimed boldly. Ushio stared laughing. "Hahaha.. What a strange guy! Friends you say? They're bullies the exploited you. "They weren't bullying him!" I told Ushio. "That's right" Yugi agreed "Jounouchi was just trying to make me into a man." When Yugi said that I couldn't help but tilt my head to see Jounouchi's surprised look at us trying to defend him. Ushio sighed, "Man you guys are complete weirdos. Very well. By the way Yugi-kun, Luna-chan, it's time for you to pay up. The total cost of my bodyguard fees, 200,000 yen." Ushio paused and added "Each." "200,000 each!" Yugi exclaimed. 200,000 yen.. that's about... 20,000 dollars?! Oh hell no. I am not paying this guy 40,000 dollars! "You're crazy if you think we have that kind of money!" I yelled. Ushio just smiled and walked away, leaving Yugi speechless and me scowling.

*Later after school*

Me and Yugi were in his room, him working on the puzzle and me watching him work. I changed out of my uniform and decided to wear a beaded cotton tunic top and black cotton jeggings with my signature Millenium Bracelets. "200,00 yen... we don't have that kind of allowance..." He was mostly talking to himself but I let him talk. Especially since I was thinking the same thing only mine was more...explicit. "What do we do? What should we do?" While he was doing this he noticed that the puzzle was starting form into a pyramid."Weird. I feel like crap yet... I feel like I'm going to solve the puzzle today. He fit in another piece. Two more"Eh perhaps.. perhaps!" I looked closer as he put in the next piece. One more! Oh My Fuckin Ra! He's almost finish! I was so excited I never noticed my Bracelets were staring to glow " Yugi you did it! Now all you need to do is put in the last piece!" Then Yugi reached in for the last piece until he noticed that it wasn't there. Damn... I forgot Jounouchi took that piece and threw it in the water." The last part...No!" Yugi started to look around the room. "Maybe I let it at school... Luna I'm going to check!" "What? Wait!" I stopped him. "What is it?" he said hurriedly. "What if Ushio-san is there?" I warned. Yugi debated over this for a bit and said "Your right.." I sighed, then he continued "Stay here if he is." I blinked. Did I hear that correctly? "What no! What if you get hurt!" I said with a voice full of concern. But my words fell on deaf ears as Yugi made his way out the door. I was speechless for several seconds until logic and reason kicked in and I put on black buckled boots that went a little under my knees, and ran after Yugi

As I made my way toward the school I heard someone yell out my name. "Luna-chan!" I spun around. It was Honda and Jounouchi. "You guys! Did you see Yugi!" I said with a worried voice. "Yeah but we saw him walking with Ushio-san. What's he doing here anyway?" Jounouchi asked. "He's here because the Puzzle is almost finished and yet he couldn't find the last piece. He thought he'd find it here!" I said, giving a sharp glare to him. His eyes grew wide and then looked guilty. "Ugh never mind. Let's just find Yugi before Ushio does something to him. They both nodded and we checked behind the school. Sure enough Yugi was there getting his kicked by Ushio. "Oi" Jounouchi cried. "Yugi!" I yelled and went to him. The poor kid had all these bruises all over him. "Well look it's the bullies." When he saw me he asked " Ah Luna-chan, did you gat the money?". I stood up and looked at him straight in the eye saying " I said it before! We don't have that kind of money!" Ushio then gave me this slimy looking smile and said " Then maybe I need to show you some 'education' , but don't worry I'll be more gentle..." That...that... pervert! Before I could get a word in Honda said "Ushio-san! Up till now, I've respected you..." _"Really?! After him and his lackeys pounded your ass to the pavement!?"_ I thought. " But... I can't let this stand!" Honda continued. "Oh do you think 3 on 1 is going to make you win?" Ushio taunted. Jounouchi was to slow to punch him. Honda tried an attack from behind bu Ushio countered with a back kick. I landed a sidekick which luckily made him a little disoriented until he caught my leg and punched me in the face sending me to the ground. My back hit the pavement and all I saw was red until Ushio picked me up and said "Time for you 'education' ". He proceeded to lead me away. I tried, with no result, to escape from his iron grip. Then my Millenium Bracelets started to glow and I felt a surge of power behind me. Ushio noticed it two and that when I heard a deep voice say "So..it's game time."

Ushio heard these word and looked behind him and the next thing I know I was on top of a dome-like tower looking down at Ushio dangling the rope saying "What are you?". Someone had held me firmly by the arm to stop me from falling, it was Yami. Not paying attention to what Ushio said Yami used his other hand and touched the bruise Ushio gave my on my left cheek. I flinched from the pain. I took a looked at Yami and my cheeks grew warm. He actually looked concerned by my bruise. Then we heard Ushio say "Bastard! Yugi!". With his attention away from me but still holding my arm firmly Yami looked down and merely smirked at Ushio and said "Yo! Ushio-san. I've got what you want right here." "What you got the money? So you brought it. Then I wouldn't have needed to put you through that. So hurry and hand it over!" Ushio yelled greedily. " How boring, just handing it over." Yami said with amusement. "What!" Ushio yelled. "How bout it? Have a little game with me." Yami offered. "Game" Ushio questioned with disbelief. "But it's no ordinary game..." Yami warned "It's a Yami no game!" Just hearing that sent chills down my back. _" I'm about to witness a real Shadow Game!" _I thought hesitantly. I was a bit scared to be honest. The Shadow Games are cool to watch but the penalties are something to worry about. I heard Ushio scoff, not understanding the risk he's taking. "Ha! Interesting." he yelled, " I, Ushio have never lost at any game! I accept" Obviously delighted by his answer Yami said "Impressive, Ushio-san. Here we go". Then before he jumped down Yami looked straight at me and said "Luna." "Y-yes" I stuttered. He said firmly "Don't let go." indicating to the antennae that was on top of the building. I gave him a nod and he gave me a warm smile that made my heart beat a thousand miles a minute.

_*Game Start*  
_I saw Yami slide down the dome and pull out a deck of cards on the surface making this line of face down cards. The rope that has been tied on both of their waist evened out. Yami explained the rules. You flip over the card and you go up my the value of the cards while your opponent goes down. One who gets to the top wins the prize. "Alright, but I have one question. Does Luna-chan up there count too?" Ushio asked. Completely forgetting where I was I immediately let go od the anntane I was holding and yelled indignantly "OH HELL NO! I AM NOT GONNA -" "Fine" Yami said cutting me off, sounding confident. "WHAT!" I yelled. Then seeing I was about to fall I grabbed the anntane again feeling extremely pissed. Yami might win the game but that still doesn't mean I have to be involved in this! Ushio then plastered this creepy smile and said "I'll start!" He picked the 10 of diamonds. "Well Yugi, better prepare yourself! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" Ushio counted. Then Yami picked a 10 too evening thing up. Ushio got a 2 of spades, catching up. I heard Yami chuckling saying "Well we can't that now..." Then he picked up a Queen of Spades. After about 15 minutes the result was this : Ushio breathing nervously for he was nearly at the bottom while Yami was 1 step away from the top. "What's the mater Ushio-san? Nothing left?" Yami taunted. "Shut up! The next card I pick will turn things around!" Ushio shouted angrily. That card was a Joker. "Too bad Ushio-san. Joker is a miss. My turn." "What?! Don't screw with me! You fixed this from the beginning!" Ushio accused. Despite myself I thought he was probably right...  
"Ace of Diamonds. Victory is mine" Yami said calmly. "Shut up!" Shouted an angry Ushio as he climbed up the top. "Breaking the rules? If you do that, you'll face something terrible." Ushio the tried to punch Yami. which he dodged. "I knew you couldn't obey the rules." Yami said as he was falling. obsessed with the also decided to push me out-of-the-way. "Aaahh!" I screamed then I felt a hand catch me. It was Yami hanging on using the Puzzle. "The Door of Darkness has opened" He said ominously. "What!" Ushio screamed. Then the anntanae gave way and both that and Ushio fell. With him and me watching him fall Yami added " The Yami no Game shows a person's true character. You will be swallowed by your own greed." Then these worm-like monsters appeared out of the water and appeared to eat Ushio. Next thing I know I was on my knees beside Ushio who was mumbling "I'm scared" in a fetal position.  
_*Game Over*_

Yami walked up in front of me and looked past me at Ushio. "How sad.." he said. Looking at me he asked "You alright?". I was about to say yes until I remembered that I was prize. " I can't believe you said I was a prize!" I shouted at him. Unfazed he asked " So? I won didn't I?" . "Y-yes..." "Then you shouldn't be so angry now should you?" "..." I really couldn't answer that. Yami smiled and held out his hand to help me up. I hesitated a bit since I was still a bit mad but I accepted the help. "Come on. We'll help Jounouchi-taichi and then head home. Grandpa's probably worried by now." he said. ".. all right..." I said tiredly. With all that happened no wonder. "Don't tell Grandpa what happened either." he told me. After getting Jounouchi and Honda home and trying to explain to Grandpa what happened without revealing too much me and Yami headed to bed. Before I could open my door Yami said "Luna." "Hn?" I yawned as I looked at him. Yami smiled and patted my head affectionately, making me blush a deep red. I also noticed he was about my height, maybe taller. "Good night." he said quietly. "..You too..." I responded. I entered my room, changed into nightwear, and laid on my bed. Before I closed my eyes and touched the spot were Yami patted my head and had a small smile.

*Next Day*

"Hey you hear?"  
"About Ushio-san?"  
"He was in such a shock he was hospitalized!"  
"I wonder what happened?"  
I overheard this from a group of girls. I smiled. The news of Ushio being hospitalized was the talk of the school. Looking at Yugi, holding his Millenium Puzzle. I smiled. _"_ "My treasure. Isn't this great Luna? I finally finished it!" Yugi asked. "Of course it is! Not only that it looks good on you too!" I said winking. "Y-you think so?" "Yeah maybe Anzu will notice!" I said giggling because Yugi started blushing at the thought. "Yo Yugi, Luna!" We heard. Me and Yugi stopped to see Jounouchi leaning on the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. "Jounouchi-kun! Good morning!" Yugi said happily. "Morning' " I said with the same amount of mirth. " I was following your example, I brought my treasure today. Want to see?" Jounouchi asked. Me and Yugi looked at each other and nodded. "Heh heh, too bad. My treasure... you can see it but you cannot, so I can't show it too you." Jounouchi said. "You see it but you can't?" Yugi asked confusingly. I decided to play along and say "What is it?" Jounouchi opened his eyes and looked at us. "It's friendship" he answered simply "We can see it each other...but can't see friendship itself right?" Taking time to process what Jounouchi said Yugi started to smile and get tears of joy in his eyes and said "Yeah!" Looking at Jounouchi he started to get all embarrassed at what he said and ran off saying class is starting. Unfortunately his shoe came off too and Yugi ran off to return it too him. I sighed saying quietly "To think I became friends with these idiots... guess that means I'm one too". I giggled and shouted "Hey wait for me!"

**So how was it? Was it good? Anything that could change to make this better? Pls if you have some suggestions pls review. If you like favorite and follow. Sorry again for taking so long to upload. **


	5. Chapter 5 Lying Eyes

**OK so here's my 5th chapter and I hope you guys like this chapter.  
Thank you to Hikaris4Ever, Ghostmomsisters52, MiracleVeemon and The Queen of Water for following and favoriting.  
Thank you also to Atem's Bride, WILDTRON01 and grapejuice101 for favoriting  
Thank you to Yellow Grape for following**

**I don't own any of the Yugioh characters. All rights go to Takahashi Kazuki. Only character I own is Luna Tsukino (OC)**

_My name is Luna Tsukino. I'm 15 years old and I was a normal girl transferring schools from America to Japan using a ticket that my Grandpa left me after he died when I was 5 years old. 6 years after that and my mom died leaving me with a Millennium Bracelet she found on one of her archaeological expeditions. Few years after that I got into something really complicated with my father so I decided to pack up my bags and move to Japan and I did...well, sort of. You see as I my plane came into Japan something weird, but happened. I was transported into the world of Yugioh! Yugioh is my all time favorite anime especially since my Grandpa and my mom were into it too. The 2 of them had their own decks and help me make when I was younger... but that a story that can wait. Anyway, I met Yugi and Grandpa and they were so kind to let me live at their house! Not only that I enrolled into Yugi's school and was even here for the 1st episode of Yugioh season 0 so I met Yami too..._

Okay so ever since Yugi became friend with Jounouchi, things have become very...perverted. I mean Jounouchi has helped keep away most of the bullies at school from getting to Yugi and he really looks out for him. While Yugi makes sure Jounouchi doesn't get into too much trouble and helps Jounouchi with problems if it ever arises. They're like brothers. however Jounouchi has also given Yugi some of his porno videos. So much for Yugi being innocent but hey, what can I do? Oh and if you're wondering how me and Jounouchi's friendship is doing it's like... a brother-sister relationship. We argue, make up, tease each other, look out for each other and we even spar some days. It's really cool. As for Honda he's become a really good friend to the both of us too. He helps us with homework and also has his hand in keeping the bullies away from Yugi, while he look to me for advice with Miho. Me and Yugi help Honda out with all of his "beautification" stuff and he comes to me for help with Miho (although I totally ship him with Serenity- I mean Shizuka). So in the end the 4 of us have become as thick as thieves.

*That Morning*

Jounouchi, Yugi and me were walking together to school. While we were walking Yugi and Jounouchi were talking porn while I had my iPod and my earphones, listening to "Fireflies" by Owl City. "J-Jounouchi did you see that video?" Yugi asked. "Oh that.. I squinted but..." Jounouchi then clenched his fist sullenly "I couldn't see any off the important stuff!" I took off one of my earphones and sighed. "You know that just a myth right?" I told Jounouchi. He raised an eyebrow at me and teased "What have you tried it?" I rolled my eyes and Yugi smiled, mischievously. "Well when you run into someone watching it..." I trailed off, looking at Yugi. That smile of his vanished and he started blushing, embarrassed. "Well whatever, any way back to our conversation Yugi, maybe I'll lend you the video sometime." Jounouchi said. I gave the both of them a huge sigh and put my earphones back on. _"Hmmmm... this conversation wasn't in the anime..." _

As we made our way to the front of the school Jounouchi noticed something "Look! There's a television van parked outside the school gate!" Confused I looked in front of Jounouchi to see he was right. A huge van was right there with the letters "Z-TV" painted on the sides. "M-maybe a super famous idol is coming to the school!" Yugi exclaimed. "Oh yeah that must be it Yugi!" Jounouchi said excitedly "What do you think Luna?" he said to me as Yugi sent to the van to check. My reaction? I pushed my hair out-of-the-way. Even though I left it in a ponytail today I left some out, making it seem like I had side swept bangs. " It is pretty cool thinking there's an idol at the school." I answered despite this bad feeling I had in my chest. _"This isn't in the anime... but it still seems familiar..." _I couldn't shake that thought away, even until when Yugi and Jounouchi told Anzu their suspicions. "WHAAAT! AN IDOL!" she yelled. "Sure, and the evidence is the T.V. van parked outside the school gate!" Jounouchi said smugly "Tell her Yugi!". "W...well..yeah." Yugi said hesitantly. "Do you belive them?" Anzu asked me. "Well... it would be interesting... but there hasn't been any news of an idol coming to the school..." I said looking at Jounouchi. I out of of the corner of my eye I saw Anzu looking at Jounouchi triumphantly. I guess out of the 2 of them I was making the most sense. Unfazed Jounouchi explained "Morons! She's probably disguised as a student! But I'm going to get her alone and unmask her!" . "J-Jounouchi-kun... that...that's..." Yugi stuttered. I face palmed and sighed, a smile forming on my face. As dirty as that sounded I couldn't help it! "They'd throw the book at you!" Anzu argued. "There's no penalty for stripping!" Jounouchi talked back. "Maybe not in bed but in public you could get arrested for sexual harassment." I deadpanned. The 3 of them looked at me with their eyes wide. Jounouchi put his hand to his mouth to stop from laughing, Yugi cracked a smile, Anzu started to blush furiously. "Luna!" she screamed. "What? It's true!" I said with a "I surrender" pose. That's when Jounouchi lost it.

*Lunch*

Jounouchi, Yugi and I were going up to meet Honda for lunch. That's when I realized I haven't seen Miho all day. "Hey guys what happened to Miho-chan? Is she absent?" I asked. They nodded. "Why do you care?" Yugi asked. "I'm just worried..." I trailed off. They gave me a strange look and then Jounouchi said suddenly " Hey you guys! Let's go find that idol!" Jounouchi declared. Yugi hesitated a bit and I shrugged. In my POV these guys were idol enough. Dejected Jounouchi "It's not a dream you two! You have to believe." Then running off he shouted "Fine, I'll search by myself! Forget you! Hmph!" Leaving us in the dust Yugi started looking a bit down. Wrapping my arm around him I tried to cheer him up. "Jounouchi's just doing another one of his half-assed scheme. He'll fail in no time." I told him. Yugi cracking another smile. "Hey I have to go return a book, so I'll meet up with you later. I'll even drag Jounouchi along." Yugi nodded and headed toward the cafeteria to get food. I noticed he bumped into a guy that had a big nose and a black and yellow headband around his dark blond hair.

As I returned my book and looked for another one my mind drifted to the kid I saw bump into Yugi. _"He looks just like Fujida from the..." _I stopped walking. _"School van...idol..." _Crap. I ran quickly out of the library and made my way to the infirmary to get something and then tried and find Jounouchi. Finally I found him near the van. Seeing me Jounouchi smiled "I see you finally decided to look for the idol." Then seeing that I was a bit distressed he asked "What's the matter." Thinking of something I asked "Have you seen Yugi?". Scrunching up his eyebrows he shook his head. "I thought I saw him walk off with a strange kid I haven't seen in our school" Showing that he understood my suspicions he asked "You know where he went?"  
"Check behind the school?" I suggested.  
Nodding in agreement, we made our way there. Running up we saw Fujida giving Yugi another punch. "Hey wait a second!" I screamed. "You jerk what do you think you;re doing!" Jounouchi yelled angrily. I gave Fujida a low sweep and he tumbled down to the ground. After Jounouchi took the bastard by the collar ready to punch the hell out of him. I ran to Yugi checking his injuries. Luckily I came ready with and ice pack and gave it to him. "Enough!" I heard a gruff voice say. Then the director came in wearing a white t-shirt tucked in pale orange pants. Getting a good look at that him he had bid eyebrow and was sporting a goatee. Jounouchi let the trembling Fujida go and went to check on Yugi again. Noticing the director yelled "HEY, CUT! We don't need to film this teenage drama! It's a waste of film." I stood up and gave him a cold glare. For the sake of the anime, or in this case, the manga I played along. "You were filming this? For a show?" I said quietly, trying to keep the hate out of my voice. The director gave a cruel smirk and started to dig in his ear nonchalantly "Well... Yugi-kun was unlucky enough to be chosen for the role of 'bullied child'... really unfortunate...just the bad roll of the dice..." he chucked. "But thanks to him, we filmed a great episode! The audience will feel so sorry for him! Yugi-kun, you're the hero! The hero of my broadcaster that is!" I clenched my fist and Jounouchi shouted "I'm gonna kill you!" Then he ran up to the director who was chuckling "Hit me! But while you're beating me... the cameraman will be catching it all on tape!" I butted in to warn Jounouchi it wasn't even filming but I was too late. The director kneed Jounouchi while he was hesitating. I went to try to catch Jounouchi but then the director decided to knee me too. "Jounouchi-kun! Luna!" I heard Yugi scream. Laughing sadistically the director said "Do you finally get it?! You can't resist the power of the camera! With it your faces could be held up to the public's scorn!" While he was enjoying his triumph I noticed a light. I turned around to see that Yugi transformed into Yami. My emerald colored eyes met with his violet ones. Then our little exchanged ended with the director walking off saying "Don't worry! Your faces will just be 'mosaiced' out !" Yami gave him a glare and looked at me. "Luna, go bring Jounouchi to the infirmary." Then Yami got this thoughtful look on his face "Also... get me a die" Knowing what he was going to do I helped Jounouchi , still unconscious, to the infirmary, luckily no one was there. Coincidentally I found the same die Yami used in the game for the manga version. Picking up I met up with Yami and gave him the die. Pleased he looked at me and asked "You want to come?". I mulled over this and nodded. Hey I might as well. "Just don't get in the way or you're gonna get more injured than your already are." I raised an eyebrow and was about to tell him it was nothing, but seeing that he was genuinely worried I kept my mouth shut and nodded again. Satisfied with my answer, Yami made his way to the broadcasting station with me trailing behind him

*Later that night*

Taking 2 subways Yami and me made it to the Z-TV broadcasting station. I changed out of my uniform to a black long sleeve t-shirt with a crop denim vest with pre-ripped skinny jeans and black knee-high gladiator sandals. As we made our way past the parking lot I stopped Yami. He looked at me questionably and I nodded my head toward the director who was just getting praised for his latest episode. Yami, finally noticing him made his way toward the director's car. "I've been waiting Director-san" Yami said. _"Waiting? We just got here!"_ I yelled silently. Surprised the director stuttered "You...you're that Yugi brat..." Then spotting me he said distastefully "along with his little girlfriend" I never noticed Yami's eye twitch."What the heck it's the middle of the night!" Wow really? It's already midnight!? Oh god... I'm gonna have to come up with a good story for Grandpa... "Don't tell me you want an actor's fee!" The director complained, breaking my thoughts. Ignoring that question Yami said "You have stumbled into my realm of influence! Therefore you must become my opponent! In a game..." he finished mysteriously. "A game..." I heard the director repeat, a bit uncertain. Who could blame him. In this guy's mind he's probably why Yugi just did a complete 180, personality wise. Then Yami dug in his jacket pocket and pulled out the die I gave him. "We'll play using this, a die! Since the era of Egypt, dice have been used to determine men's fates! At that time they were called 'astragalos' and were made from the hoof and bones of animals. They were crooked and rounded, unlike modern dice..." Yami trailed off. The director just glared at him. I however already knew this, and no it wasn't because I read the manga. My mom showed an astragalos to me once and tried to show how to play with them. Now... back to the game. Again the rules were simple : the director rolled and if Yami rolled a number and the director rolled a lower or even the same number as Yami the director wins. Of course, if Yami won the director would suffer a penalty game.

_*Game Start*_  
Yami clenched his fist with the die in it and held it high. There he let go and let die fall to the ground and roll to a 6. The director laughed in triumph at his "luck" "Hahahahaha, 6! I automatically win! I don't even need to throw the die!" he declared. Before Yami could talk I butted in. "Just who the hell says the games over!" I declared. Yami sighed he smiled confidently and said "she's right, the games not over yet, director-san. The director growled in frustration at the 2 of us. "Damn... what stubborn people!" he said picking up the die. "Watch out for the die." I whispered loud enough for Yami to hear. He looked back at me and gave the slightest nod. "Then have it your way! While I'm at it..." the director trailed off, then he threw the die at Yami "I'll leave a hole in your face!" I heard a bump and as the die fell to the ground I heard a crack and then I saw the side of the die that said 1. "Hahaha I rolled a 1! I win" the director said already walking away. He stopped when he heard Yami say "Now...you will receive a penalty game..." Taking a closer look the director saw that the die had split into a 1 and 6 giving him a 7. Yami pointed at the director and yelled out "Penalty Game! Illusion of Mosaic!" Then the director eyes started to look like pixels and he started to scream as he realized the fate that was given to him. "Director-san... you twisted the reality in front of the camera to suit your own needs... therefore you will see through a filter of mosaic!" he chuckled. I shot him a look. Noticing it he asked me "what's wrong? Doesn't he deserve it?" I thought about it then answered "maybe, but one of these days your take this too far." I whispered, thinking of the episode where Kaiba almost committed suicide. Yami looked surprised at what I said and silently we made our way home.  
_*Game Over*_

*Next day*

The day after the incident I was walking to school with Jounouchi and Yugi like usual. Then as we headed toward the school gate Jounouchi pulled out his porn. "Heh...Yugi! Be happy! I brought the goods!" He passed the porn to Yugi and Yugi's eyes lit up as he tried to catch. "Yaaay! Thank you, Jounouchi-kun! I'll watch it tonight!" As a hand came in and caught it I started to smile. "What's this interesting movie?" came the voice of Anzu. I started to giggle. "What is it? Let me borrow it..." Anzu said mischievously. Nothing could stop my laughter as the boys tried to take away the movie from Anzu.

**All right I finished! *Dances to Moves Like Jagger* Hope you guys like it. Thank you again to all the support from every person who read this. Pls reveiw, fav and follow ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 Hard Beat!

**Okay so here's my 6th chapter. Thank you to Azura Soul Reaver and White Coy for following.**

**I do not own any Yugioh characters. All rights go to Takahashi Kazuki. Only person I own is Luna Tsukino (OC)**

Okay so it started out as a "normal" day until I saw the calendar Grandpa gave me to hang on my door. It's been almost a month since I traveled to Yugioh. It's almost unbelievable. I had become friends with almost all the main characters in Yugioh, anime and manga wise. Speaking of manga I guess this means I traveled into Yugioh in more ways than one. Ugh this means I have to be more careful with what I say around the others. I hate to lie to them, but now they wouldn't really believe me...  
For now I'll stick to my story. At least it wasn't a total lie, but still. To think a month ago traveling into anime or manga would have been impossible, now this place is like a home to me. _"Does anyone miss me back home?" _but as soon as that thought popped into my head I immediately doubted it. My friends in America all think I'm in Japan. Well I guess friends is an understatement, they weren't interested in things like anime and manga like I was, so I guess they were more of people I just talked to. Getting my bag, extra clothes, and iPod I thought _"Is Father..." _I stopped myself and shook my head _"No, he wouldn't... after all he's the one that..." _I stopped one more time to look at myself in the closet mirror. I wore my uniform with my long wavy black hair in a french braid the only problem was, I had this sad look on my face that I immediately replaced with small smile. _"Can't think about those kind of things."_ I warned myself. I met up with Yugi downstairs. After breakfast we both headed toward the train station.

While me and Yugi got in the crowded train station, I was silently lip-singing "Applause" by Lady Gaga until Yugi tugged on my sleeve and pointed to this timid looking kid that had dark, dirty blond hair and round glasses. He wore the Domino High School uniform. That's when I realized it was Hanasaki-kun from our class. "I didn't know he took the same bus as us." He whispered to me. "Well, he must live near us" I whispered back. Yugi then got an idea and tried saying 'hi' to Hanasaki, a greeting that was ignored. "Ouch... maybe he didn't recognize you Yugi." I said, voicing what he thinking. "Well.. we never spoke much anyway, in class he stays quiet and inconspicuous, but we now a lot of the same people" Yugi explained to me. I smiled until I heard a robotic voice on the speakers say "We're sorry but the bus has to make an urgent stop." Then the sudden stop jerked everyone backwards making Yugi fall to the back of the bus. _"Oh shit!"_ I thought as I tried to catch him. Then when I caught up to Yugi I suddenly heard this loud and annoying sound. At first I thought someone dropped their stuff or something, until I saw Souzouji-kun, a big guy with hair like Honda's, sitting at the back of the bus wearing headphones and was listening to music with his eyes closed. _"Ugh this music is worse than Justin Bieber's"_ I thought. It's true what was even worse Souzouji had the volume on max. What the hell?! Isn't he deaf by now?! "Yugi! Get out of there!" I whispered as loud as I could. Despite the volume being at max I couldn't risk it. Yugi, hearing my warning. finally noticed Souzouji and tried to make it out of there. "Wait a second! Yugi!" I saw Yugi freeze for 3 seconds and cast me a scared glance. Not letting him go there alone I followed after him. Souzouji saw me and said "I guess you friend could come here too." Souzouji invited us to sit down and then told Yugi and me excitedly " I'll be holding one of my 'All Night Solo Live' shows soon! How'd you two like to come along and hear my magnificent voice!" I looked at Yugi knowing we were thinking the same thing. 'All Night Solo Live' is this stupid show that takes place once a month to hear Souzouji sing till you ears fall off. For more evidence the first guy had to transfer, the second was in bed for 3 days, and the third went deaf. Now even if he had a decent voice, the price for a ticket is completely outrageous. Suddenly Souzouji shoved 10 tickets into our face. "Now Yugi! I want you and your friend to hand out 10 tickets to the solo!" "WHAAT!?" Yugi cried out. "Heh for the low price of 2,000 yen a person could come hear my singing voice! Sell a few and make sure to get lots of girls like Luna-chan here!" Then Souzouji started to crack his knuckles and looked at the 2 of us threateningly. "The party's in 3 days...but that's alright... if the tickets aren't sold out then, you know what'll happen..." By then we were at our stop an I was ready to beat the crap out of Souzouji until Yugi grabbed my wrist and swiftly got out of the bus.

"Yugi you couldn't at least waited a bit! I would've landed a kick in that guys-" "Luna" Yugi said cutting me off "I know you were trying to look out for me but... I-I can handle this. I'll just sell the tickets." "Oh no you won't! I'm telling Jounouchi about this." I yelled defiantly. Yugi stepped in front of me and said "Please don't! I told you I'll handle this." I looked straight into Yugi's eyes and saw he didn't want to create trouble for his other friends. I gave a huff and crossed my arms "I'n that case I'm going with you... and no there is nothing you can do to make me stay." I said before he could protest. Then I grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him to the school gate.

* Start of School*

"Morning Yugi!" Jounouchi came in and greeted. Then he saw me and greeted me with a noogie. "Morning to you too Luna!" To get out of his grip I stomped out of his grip and said brightly "Morning to you Jounouchi!". Jounouchi, rubbing his foot, gave me a playful glare then shifted into a business-like voice "You guys I've been investigating after that time, and... as I thought, there is no idol at school!"  
"What do you mean 'as you thought' !?" I said, irritated. "What the...Jounouchi-kun, you're still investigating that!?" Yugi said as he reeled in shock. Ignoring the both of us Jounouchi continued "Therefore Yugi, Luna... I shall become idol of this school!". I busted out laughing. "As if!" I uttered doubtfully. Jounouchi then got angry at me and we started to have and argument the went something like...  
Jounouchi (J) "who says I can't!"  
Luna (L)" I do! In fact I bet on it!"  
J: "Oh yeah! How much?"  
L: " Loser has to be their servant for a month!"  
J: "Fine! Hop you ready to buy lunch!"  
L: "You got till the end of the year!"  
We shook on it and then Jounouchi was gonna ask for Yugi's support until he noticed Yugi wasn't even listening. That's when Jounouchi knew something was up and he grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and asked worriedly "What are you worrying about?! Tell me! I'll help you!". I closed my eyes and gave a small smile. Despite being an idiot Jounouchi is really earnest about his friends. Surprised Yugi gave Jounouchi a nervous smile and said "Really! Everything is fine! Thanks, anyway Jounouchi-kun..." Satisfied with the answer Jounouchi gave him a thumbs up and set of with his 'ero-tank plan' with Honda.

*End of School*

Me and Yugi headed toward the lockers to change our shoes, the 10 tickets still in Yugi's possession. There Yugi spotted Hanasaki and I saw Yugi about to take a ticket out of his pocket. I stopped him and looked into my eyes knowing he'd get the message. Yugi then gave himself a hit on the head and the 2 of us were about the say bye to Hanasaki until he stopped us. "Uh..umm..Yugi-kun, Luna-chan..." Then he pulled out a ticket from his pocket nervously. "I meant to ask the both of you...w...would you like to buy one of these tickets?" Yugi started to stutter and I came in to save him "Well, how many tickets do you have Hanasaki-kun?" He tried to look me in the eye and said timidly "I got 5 tickets, but I haven't been able to sell a single one. So help me out by buying one?" Then Yugi asked "You going Hansaki-kun? You don't seem to be very excited about it..." I couldn't really blame Hanasaki for saying he didn't want to go. From what I saw in the manga Souzouji got a really bad voice. "Well we really don't have 2000 yen on us right now..." I trailed off and Yugi suggested he take the tickets and sell them to someone. "Y-you would really do that Yugi?" "I'll help out to. If you don't want to go you shouldn't have to." I answered for him. Hanasaki gave us a grateful look and we left swiftly. " I turned 10 into 15.." I heard Yugi mutter. However I was more concerned with what I saw behind me. A trembling Hanasaki before a furious Souzouji.

*3 days later*

It was the time of the 'All Night Solo Live' and I decided to dress in a white long sleeve tee with a green studded ruffled cami on top and blue denim shorts that covered my thighs along with black ankle strap sandals. Just in case, I also brought my iPod with me. I'm going to listen to all the songs I can before I go deaf. Me and Yugi made our way to the 'Karaoke' place for the show. We looked at each other as if we were about to step into the pits of hell. Taking of my earphones and placing them securely into my back pocket I stepped into the 'Karaoke' place.

Me and Yugi were sitting on the leather couch in the room Souzouji rented for the night. Yugi had some jungle bells and was jingling them nervously. Souzouji (wearing an Elvis-like suit and sunglasses) looked at the both of us angrily and after what seemed like several heartbeats he picked up Yugi by the collar and yelled "HOW COULD YOU 2 FAIL TO EVEN SELL A SINGLE TICKET!?" Nervous Yugi blurted out "S...sorry, but I was really busy.." Then I made Souzouji let Yugi go and I told him firmly "Look! So we didn't sell your stupid tickets! We here to make up for that to listen to you sing. All right?" Getting even more pissed Souzouji said "Well duh! The both of you will stay until dawn and party with me! It will be... a 'Live' of blood!" Then he gave the both of us these headphones put the volume on maximum. Oh Ra... "And now, the number I'm most proud of! Here it comes!" As soon as Souzouji put his mouth to the mic I cringed. Next thing I know I'm hearing voice wear even every single annoying, blood curling voices could sing even better! I swear my ears were going to start bleeding any minute! When the longest, most torturing 3 minutes of my life were over I was feeling disoriented and I could hardly catch what Souzouji was saying. Nevertheless I still knew he was going to show a beat-up Hanasaki behind the curtain. I saw Yugi head over to Hanasaki and I tried to go to him to but that ended in me falling to my knees cause I was still disoriented, the ringing in my ear just wouldn't me fall Yugi looked at me and I think he called out my name. Before I knew it I saw Yami.

Yami's POV

"How dare you make my friend Hansaki-kun suffer like this...how dare you make Luna suffer... I won't allow it." I said angrily. _"Souzouji you will not be forgiven!"_ I thought as I pulled the headphones off. "W-what happened to your eyes?! Hey hey hey! You want to fight!?"Souzouji asked. Ignoring his question I walked over to Luna to take of her headphones too. The second I did she covered her ears with her hand as if she still was affected by the music. I touched her shoulder and her emerald eyes met mine. Despite her ears still recovering she gave me a grateful smile. _"She looks happy to see me." _I thought happily, giving her a smile back. A smile that changed quickly as I faced Souzouji. "Heh heh, Souzouji! I have one question for you! Are you a coward? Wellll?" I taunted. "WHAAAT!?" Souzouji yelled into his microphone, taking the bait. "Because if you're not, you won't run away from playing a little game with me!" I said. "A game...!" he said surprised. A reaction I got used to. Ever since Aibou completed the puzzle I take his place for situations like this. For situations where him or his friends get injured. So far no one has been able to tell the difference, only knowing that Aibou's personality has changed. _"In truth the only person who seems to notice is..."_ I thought looking at Luna from the corner of my eye. She who was making her way to check Hanasaki. _"She's the only who seems to tell the difference..."_ It was true. Around Aibou she protected him like a little brother. However when I first appeared in front of her she didn't look surprised at the change. "_She treats me a bit differently than she does with Aibou." _On the ground I saw Luna had dropped something of hers, the thing she uses to listen music with. I picked it up and my attention shifted back to Souzouji. "It's called...the game of silence!" I told him "Before I explain the rules...allow me to prepare the materials!". Looking around I found 2 'Sound Pierrot' toys, laying out in front of the table I explained to Souzouji "This is a 'Sound Perriot' toy! They were already sitting in the karaoke room! If their sensors detect a sound, they begin to dance!"  
"The rules of the game: After the start signal, we must both keep perfectly silent! Before we start, we'll each place one of the 'Pierrot' in front of ourselves... the first person who makes their 'Pierrot' dance loses!" I clarified. "Alright!" Souzouji hollered eagerly then, pushing down his shades, he asked "So, Yugi, what happens if you lose?" "I give you my life" I answered immediately. "But... if you lose, you'll suffer a penalty game!". "Interesting!" Souzouji said happily.

_*Flashback*_  
_"What's wrong?" I asked noticing the look she gave me "Doesn't he deserve it?" After several heartbeats she whispered "Maybe, but one of these days you'll take these things too far."  
*Flashback End*_

I blinked that memory away._ "Take things too far? What does she know..." _I couldn't think of that now, I have a game to win.

_*Game Start/Luna's POV*  
_After my ears finally managed to recover and I could hear about 98% of my surroundings I watched apprehensively, as the game of silence started. I couldn't help it, I hate it when it's quiet. I'm more used to louder environments just as long as Souzouji wasn't their singing like a maniac. Thankfully it wouldn't have to last long as I saw Souzouji's eyes land on the jack Yami left balancing on the glass of water. I saw as he held his microphone tighter and it wasn't long till I started to hear the faint beating of his heartbeat over the speakers and the 'Pierrot started to dance. With the look of confusion that didn't go unnoticed, Yami quickly explained "The sound of your heartbeat!" Even more baffled Souzouji exclaimed "Why is the speaker playing my heartbeat!?" Then he noticed his mike and remembered he had put it on full volume. "Even in the midst of trouble, you don't lay down your mike...a habit that has brought you disaster! Souzouji, you lose!" Yami declared balefully as an _Udjat _appeared over his forehead. He pointed a menacing finger at Souzouji and yelled "Beat Festival!" AS Souzouji held his ears the same way I did a few minutes ago Yami gave a little trivia "Rock music has 8 beats! So, of course, when one listens to music with a fast beat, their own heart speeds up to match it!" At the same time we were both picking up Hanasaki who was still to beat up to stand properly. "The music's rhythm is the same as the chant of your heartbeat! Now you are, appropriately, a human karaoke!" He said as we both got out of the room to bring Hanasaki back home.  
_*Game Over* _

After we brought Hanasaki home and I had to explain how he got so beat up to his father, me and Yami walked on over to the game shop. Halfway there Yami pulled something out of his pocket. It was my iPod. "You dropped it at the 'Karaoke' place" he said, handing it to me. It felt like electricity when our hands touched. I held the iPod to my heart, glad I didn't lose it. "Thanks" I said with a smile. Yami looked at me for a minute and asked "Do you sing?" That caught me off guard. I sing yes, but in front of people? NO. "W-well, not really..." I answered nervously. Yami looked as if he didn't believe me. "Did you sing in front of your mother and Grandfather?"  
"M...Maybe..." "Did they like to hear you sing?" "...maybe..." I answered quietly this time. "Then sing for me." He said simply. "...what?" I asked. "I'd like to hear you sing." I looked at him for a minute and I saw he was eager to hear my voice but I sighed "Look I'm sorry but no..." I said. He looked a little crestfallen and asked "Why?" "Look I'm just not used to singing in front of people..." I tried to explain  
"But your ready to talk back to them, and get into a fight without any problem." he shot back. I stayed silent and by the time I knew it we were at the game shop. After I opened the door, Yami and I went to our rooms. I was about to open my door until Yami placed a hand on mines to stop me. "Does this singing have to do with your father?" he asked suddenly. I felt my blood go cold. My father? "W-why do you a-ask that?" I said fearfully. "The first time you came here, you mentioned you mother and grandpa, but when the subject came to your father you start getting quiet." he explained looking straight in my eyes. I was speechless for a bit and said "It's nothing really" I said giving him a fake smile and quickly opened to door to close it just as fast once I was in my room. I heard Yami call out my name. After that I heard a sigh, and the sound of a door opening and closing. After a minute of silence I closed my eyes to have a scene play out before me.

_*Flashback*_  
_"Hey Luna!" the voice of a 5 year-old boy called out. I was walking back from school and stopped to answer my next door neighbor. Before my 5 year-old self could yell back 'yes' a deep gruff voice yelled back "She has homework to do! Go back to your mother!". The boy paled as he saw a towering figure in the doorway. A man in his late 20's stepped out. Pale skin, dark brown hair and blue eyes and a sleek black business suit identified him as my father, smoking a cigarette. He stepped towards me and dragged me to the house. "You're late." he said in a quiet voice as we entered in the house. His blue eyes, however, showed obvious anger. "I-I had t-to help out a b-bit after school" in a quiet voice trembling. I couldn't look at his eyes or I'll be in more trouble I already am in. He let the cigarette fall out of his mouth and with his black shoes he stepped on it. Afterwords he knelt to meet my eyes. *SLAP* Caught off guard I fell to the ground. He picked up my short black hair (at that time it reached my neck) and made me look at him. "I'm on a schedule. You really expect me to wait here and be late to work?" he said angrily. I shook my head. He let me drop to the ground. This was my father. Around most of the public he was what he was. Dominic Jackson, the rich, smart, handsome leader of Jackson Co. _  
_*End*_

I slowly made my way to my bed and let out a groan. I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to think about him. That's the reason I came here. To forget about my father and start a new life. I stared at the ceiling for a while and then slowly closed my eyes to a dreamless sleep.

**I have finished with the 6th chapter. What did you think? Did you like the little peek into Luna's past? I'll be working on the 7th chapter so you have to wit till then. Thank you to all the people who tried reading this and please reveiw, fav, and follow. **


	7. Chapter 7 Devil Gamer Trap from Hell

**Hello minna (Everybody)! Sumimasen (Sorry)! *bows deeply* It took me some time to write and uploaded this chapter, however more people have read my fanfic and I have gotten an increase in reveiws, followers and favorites. On that note shout outs and a big Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita (Thank you very much) to: , aki-blood-dark-princess, and Neurle for not only favoriting but following this story.^-^ Foxchick1 you also get a shout out and Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita for following this story.  
^-^ **

**I do not own any Yugioh characters. All rights got to Takahashi Kazuki. The only character I own is Luna Tsukino (OC)**

As the warm rays of the sun woke me up before my alarm clock, I got up my bed groggily. For a minute I couldn't remember what happened yesterday. Then it hit me, yesterday I slammed a door in Yami's face because he said something that resurfaced an unpleasant memory. Groaning I hit my head with my pillow feeling like an ass. _"I shouldn't have done that...Yami was just concerned...I'm an idiot..." _I decided. I finally got out of my bed and got my uniform and my extra clothes for school. Going to my bathroom to brush my teeth, another thought came to mind. _"I owe him an explanation at least...but what if he asks about it? What am I gonna say...I can't even think about my father without breaking down..." _I was done brushing my teeth by now and I stated to put on my uniform and put my extra clothes with in my backpack where another conflicting thought _"Does Yugi suspect this? He might not know about is other self but he's still has good insight...If he asks..." _I sighed, making my way to the kitchen.

In there, Grandpa was already finishing up on making food and a dazed looking Yugi sat at the table. "Good morning Grandpa, Yugi." I yawned. Noticing my presence Grandpa and Yugi greeted me , in perfect unison "Good morning Luna." Yugi spotted that my eyes were about half closed. "You didn't get a good sleep either?" he asked. I shook my head and sat by him. "Um...do you know what happened yesterday with Souzouji-kun?" he whispered to me nervously. I froze for a bit and then explained "What do you mean Yugi? We got out of there no problem." Yugi looked at me for a moment and then shrugged, believing me. He probably thought I had something to do with it. I hated lying to him, but I don't want to interrupt the story line. As cool as it is, I probably interrupted it enough by being here in the anime and manga. After I noticed that Yugi lay his Millennium Puzzle, face up, on the table. Grandpa took one look at it and widened his eyes. "I still can't believe you finished the Millenium Puzzle!" he said breathlessly. At that moment he picked up the Puzzle to look at it in the light "Since it was discovered this century, not one person has solved it." I allowed a small smile make way to my face as I ate my breakfast. _"I guess that make Yugi one-of-a-kind." _After admiring it for a minute Grandpa put his hand on Yugi's forehead, as if he was checking Yugi's temperature. Yugi gave him a confused "Gramps?" and Grandpa asked "Have you changed at all? Like you're suddenly smarter or stronger?". Obviously more confused Grandpa repeated what the hieroglyphs said **_'The one who completes me will receive my dark knowledge and__ power'_**. With those word Yugi remembered "Oh yeah, my wish came true! I made some friends at school!" I nodded on agreement. As I did I silently gasped. I'm in the anime! Maybe Yami doesn't remember about what happened yesterday! I tried to remember which episode this was when I suddenly wondered _"Wait a minute...if this is the anime how does Yugi remember Souzouji? This is the second episode and Souzouji doesn't appear in any episode... maybe manga and anime version of Yugioh is more connected than I thought..." _I guess that means Yami will remember. "Luna let's head to school before we're late!" Yugi told me, breaking me out of my thoughts. Getting my bag I followed Yugi out until I heard Grandpa "Luna, have you noticed anything? Does Yugi seem a bit different?" I mulled over this a bit and finally said "He seems to be more confident at certain times" Seemingly satisfied with my answer Grandpa let me catch up to Yugi

*At school*

When we finally made it to school, the classes went by fast. As the bell rang to show that school was over Jounouchi stretched his arms. He stopped me and Yugi as we were heading out. "So you guys, where should we go on our way home?" Not taking a second to think Yugi replied brightly "Let's go to the newly opened Burger World." Nodding Jounouchi looked at me and asked "How does that sound Luna?" "I'm up for some burgers. I hear that their hamburgers are especially delicious!" I said excitingly. I couldn't help it, its fun eating food here. "Wait a minute you guys!" We heard. It was Honda. Me and Jounouchi looked at each other slyly and said in chorus "the one who failed to become first-year student president, instead becoming a janitor, Honda-kun." With a visible eye twitch Honda corrected us "Not janitor, Beautification club!" than continuing "Hey you! You know stopping on the way home is against school rules!". "It is? What kind of rule is that?!"I said aloud. Before Honda could answer Miho suddenly popped "I want to go to Burger World!" Quickly changing his mind Honda agreed. "Hey you..." Jounouchi said irritatingly. "Honda..." I started, ready to say something. "Hold on, everyone..." We heard. it was Anzu, she was looking a bit nervous "Did you say Burger World?" Excited Yugi asked "Anzu, want to go to?" Anzu suddenly blurted out "Don't joke! I heard the restaurant's food was terrible!" Looking at our disbelieving faces she urged "It's true! I heard people became sick on the grand opening day! You definitely should not go!". Hurriedly changing the subject she added "Anyway, didn't Sensei say that a villain broke out of prison?" Yugi eyes opened wide as he exclaimed "Ah, that's right! A big villain! The whole town is in a panic!" Jounouchi said indifferently " What the heck? Your scared? You've got no guts." Then Yugi said timidly "But I heard he had a pistol..." I noticed Anzu make her way out of the room. _"That's right...she works at Burger World. Then this episode is... where Yami..." _I thought, with an unfamiliar pang in my chest. _"This episode is the chance to apologize...however... he saves Anzu... " _Then I shook my head. I might have a crush on him, but it's obvious where him and Yugi's feelings lay when it comes to Anzu. "Luna what do you think?" I heard Yugi say. "A-about what?" I asked, caught off guard. "About Anzu! Do you think she's 'dating for pay'?" Jounouchi asked. "Haven't you been listening?" Honda said with concern along with Miho and the others. "Ah. sorry... I was off in my world..." I said with a sweat-drop "Anyway, Anzu? Dating for pay? That's a little far-fetched don't ya think Jounouchi?" Soon Yugi, Honda and me were having this full-blown argument on how Anzu was acting. I might as well wait until we uncover her 'secret'.

*Next day/End of School*

Jounouchi was talking about this awesome sounding game until Anzu told Miho that they got somewhere to be. After they were out of an earshot Jounouchi said "So Miho has become her fellow 'date for hire'? WHat a horrible world it is becoming." Honda chastised him "You bastard! Miho-chan wouldn't do that! Take it back! Or else I will cut your guts out of here!" "Jeez Honda, chill..." I trailed off. _"Would Miho actually do that for money? I mean she does seem to go after handsome rich guys..."_ then I shook that thought away _"I'm over reacting...she may like them but she would never stoop so low..." _Then Jounouchi said that the evidence was in *drumroll* Anzu top-level stamina bentou!... as if. "Over reacting over lunch...that's a first for you." I said simply. Irritated by my indifference Jounouchi proceeded to teach me all about how important these kind of bentous are about. A lesson I drowned out using these little things called 'music' and 'ear-buds'.

*Next Day/End of School*

Taking my time to change from my uniform to tan-colored camisole with a black short-sleeve hoodie and some blue ripped jeans that reached my knees with a pair of black converse. Just as I was about to enter the room to meet up with Yugi and Jounouchi, out came Honda and Miho walking together with Anzu in the middle of the two. Jounouchi suspected that Honda was seeing a rich lady. "Can't you think more seriously? Those 3 are acting strangely! I sighed and finally suggested "Since we've been mulling over this for the last 2 days...why don't we just follow them?" The two looked at me as if I was a genius...

_*Start! Operation Trailing!*_  
After following them at the corner to a busy street and nearly getting caught by Anzu at this store we finally made our way to the object that made Honda, Miho, and Anzu act so strangely. Burger World. "Burger Wold!" Jounouchi cried out. "Why?!" Yugi cried out in wonder. " If you 2 are done looking at the restaurant, as if it just appeared out of nowhere, we got an operation to finish" I said nonchalantly. Nodding their heads in agreement we made our way to the door when it slid open to show Honda posing in a light green long sleeve shirt,with a red bow tied around his neck along with dark green pants. Anzu and Miho were posing too in the same light green shirt. Only difference was the girls' shirt was short sleeve, they had a bright yellow tie and matching hair ribbon and they both wore dark green skirts. "Welcome! Welcome to Burger World..." they started to say merrily, that was until they saw they're latest customers. Jounouchi, Yugi and I just stared at them in silent shock, until Yugi said "A-Anzu!". Almost embarrassed they turned around, as if that was hiding them from us. Jounouchi asked "Y-you guys! What are you doing here?!". "Do you really think we can't see you if you turn around?" I added sweat dropping. After a few second of awkward silence Jounouchi demanded "Hey,say something!" Finally Honda answered nervously "W-what are you saying?! Can't you tell?!" then he turned around to look at Jounouchi "It's a part-time job! Look at us sweat beautifully at work." I stepped in and asked quietly "I thought part-time jobs were forbidden by school." Backing me up Jounouchi said "and you're the one that always acts all high and mighty too..." Unfazed Honda clenched his fist heroically and said "Don't speak of it Jounouchi! I also, I also was troubled..." As if Honda... "I thought of the meaning...however..." While we were sweat dropping, Honda started mock crying and Miho popped in innocently "But...Miho wants so many things." Oh Ra Miho... At that moment a guy came in wearing a uniform like Honda. the dude had a chiseled face and rust colored hair. "They're customers right? Hurry and lead then to their seats." It was the manager/Yellow Spider  
_*End Operation Trailing*_

When we were finally brought to our seats I sat near the window next to Jounouchi with Yugi sitting opposite of me. I listening to music, Jounouchi just looked bored, while Yugi looked a bit nervous. "H-hey, Jounouchi-kun, Luna. I think coming here embarrassed them. Anzu seems mad..." Jounouchi just scoffed and said "Serves her right. Their fault for keeping this secret." I glared then hit Jounouchi on the head. Then to Yugi I smiled gently "Don't worry Yugi. I'm sure Anzu will explain when she's ready." Yugi returned the smile and then went of to his own world. If I remember correctly from the anime, Yugi is thinking how cute Anzu is in her uniform. Then I laid back to my seat and looked out the window. There I saw the detective running around looking for Tetsu the hedgehog.

After a while Anzu came in with our burgers. She set them roughly on the table saying "Thank for waiting!" Looking very angry (and scary) she said "At this restaurant, let me put plenty of ketchup on your burger." Which she spelled out beautifully on our burgers **_"I won't forgive you if you_ _blab"_**. I started to smile awkwardly feeling a bit scared. Jounouchi called out to Anzu and that's when she said without looking back "Well, now that you know my job, I won't have to keep this hidden anymore." Turning her head to look at us she explained "I'm saving money, when I graduate I'm going to America." I perked up. "America?" Jounouchi and Yugi asked simultaneously. Smiling she said " I'm going to study dance in New York. You better not laugh." With a goofy smile Yugi promised "I won't laugh! Right Luna, Jounouchi -kun." Calmly Jounouchi said "Yeah! Relax, Anzu. We're not going to blab" Then I added "Yeah Anzu, you shouldn't have worried in the first place." Jounouchi added "If I do blab, I'll buy you 10,000 of these burgers." I added a bit sadly "But you know...how can this shop sell nothing but ketchup?" "What a cruel shop" Jounouchi finished. Walking away Anzu waved back "Relax it's on me." I couldn't help but smile. "See Yugi I told ya she'd explain herself."

Taking a bite into my burger I looked ahead to see that Mr. Detective was talking to the manager and Anzu-tachi. "You guys look. Something appears to be happening." I told them. Yugi and Jounouchi went to eavesdrop on their conversation, while I tuned everything out._"Mr. Detective is gonna tell them about the escaped convict..."_ I thought _"Even the one that's stealing all the stuff is the manager himself"_. I tuned back in to stay near Yugi and Miho when everyone else were pretending to find the group of toy cars... why did a restaurant have a basket of cars anyway? "My heart's pounding just watching" Miho said worriedly._ "Hey... she didn't refer to herself in 3rd person this time..." _"Wow...everyone's so brave." Yugi said admiringly. "Don't worry you guys. If anything happens I'll be there for ya." I said winking. "Luna..." Miho and Yugi said. Around that time was when Anzu told a customer, that looked like a fat Gozaburo Kaiba (Kaiba's father), to get his feet of the table. "What are you doing you bitch!" Fat Gozaburo yelled angrily (I'm calling that from now on). Nervous Mr. Manger/Yellow Spider apologized "S-sorry Mr. Customer. We have a situation." Still angry Fat Gozaburo complained "Don't give me that! Messing with a man's resting time, what are you thinking?!" Mr. Detective flashed his badge to Fat Gozaburo to show that the situation involved the police. Since he couldn't hide the problem anymore Mr. Detective apologized then explained that there was a chance that an escaped convict in the shop and that they were gonna have to check their legs. _"I know this Tetsu is supposed to be a master in disguise, but do they really think that he could pass as a woman?"_ I thought with a sweat drop. While all the other customers were complaining Jounouchi asked Mr. Detective if their was any other clue about the culprit. Taking out his pocketbook Mr. Detective said "Yeah...in prison he was once admitted to the hospital. He had and allergic reaction to eating eggs." "Allergy to eggs? Oh if that's true..." Anzu said with a sly look on her face "If the culprit is here, we'll know right away. Because our hamburger buns have plenty of egg in them." That did the trick. Soon enough, because he thought there really was egg in the buns, Tetsu soon was uncovered and arrested yelling out "FIRST CALL AN AMBULANCE! PLEASE HURRY AND CALL AN AMBULANCE! I'M EXTREMELY WEAK AGAINST EGGS!" With a triumphant smile Anzu said "Fool, it was a lie. Our burger is 100% wheat flour." _"Besides if you ate here before you shouldn't at least suspected it was a lie. Then again this episode wouldn't have went anywhere if Tetsu wasn't an idiot." _I thought sighing. _"He was smart enough to figure out who the true culprit is though..." _No sooner that I thought this Tetsu soon uncovered the manger as Yellow Spider Jirou, the second escaped convict. Soon enough Anzu was captured. "I changed my face with surgery and blended into this town. Tetsu the Hedgehog, I'd never thought you'd come to this restaurant. Even in disguise, I could recognize you in a glance. I was able to tell what places you were going to rob. I'm different from before." after a moment Jirou admitted "I was the one who robbed Ushijima bank and stole the jewels!"

"Everyone get down" he ordered. "Anzu" I heard Yugi whisper. "Miho, Yugi, stay behind me, and close your eyes." I whispered to them hurriedly. "But-" Yugi tried to say. "Don't argue! Just do it!" I told him. Soon Jirou sat down i one of the seats with a blindfolded Anzu. "So, someone bring me what I demand. " He made eye contact with me and said "You, the short girl wearing the hoodie, you do it." What?! "The rest of you close your eyes and don't move. Anyone that moves gets this.." Jirou said threateningly, putting his gun in the air and fired a shot. "First , bring alcohol and tobacco. I had to quit all my old hobbies. I had to quit drinking and smoking... however, now, in reverse I suddenly feel free!" Quietly getting up I went to get what that bastard demanded. _"He's violent, he drinks, he smokes, and he's demanding. All you need now is a suit and a big company and you could be my Father." _I thought bitterly. I brought Jirou his crap and set it down on the table where I heard Yugi shout out "Luna!". "Hmm? Who's that gutless looking brat." Jirou said pointing his gun at Yugi. No sooner had he said this Anzu shouted "Yugi! Yugi stay away-" then was slapped. "Anzu!" Yugi shouted, horrified. Without thinking I said "You bastard!" to Jirou. *Crack*.Crap, he hit me on the side of my forehead with his gun! As I was crouching on the ground trying to stop the bleeding I felt the barrel point at my head. "You bitch..." Jirou said. "Luna!" Yugi shouted again. Then Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami stood in place where Yugi stood. "Those who hurt my friends and manhandle my precious Luna will suffer." ...wait, what? What did he just say? "However, I like letting chance decide that." Yami continued. Sitting down to the opposite of Jirou. "Hey you, who said you can sit!" Jirou said angrily, not removing the pistol from my head. Nonchalantly Yami said "What I just thought you'd want a game partner." Pointing at Jirou, Yami announced "It's game time."

"Oh, game? I guess I'm interested in it for a bit" Jirou stated as he put a cigarette in his mouth " In the past I used to gamble non-stop". "However, it will be no ordinary game. It's the Yami no Game, a game where your life is at stake." Jirou happily agreed and asked what the rules are. "Rule...just one. And that is, of these 10 fingers...all are not to move except for the one that you pick. We both choose our own. And only that finger can be used." Holding out his hands Yami asked "So, which finger do you choose?". "If that's the case, then of course it's the pointer finger. The finger used to pull the trigger." Jirou explained hitting my head with the barrel. "You..." I said trying to keep my anger in check. _"If this bastard didn't have a gun..." _Yami narrowed his eyes at Jirou. "Ok, then I choose this finger." he said holding out his thumb. Soon Jirou pointed the pistol at Yami and started to pour the vodka in his glass. "After the game starts, you can do as you like, even pull the trigger. So...lets go!

_*Game Start*  
_Laughing triumphantly Jirou said "1 second and it's game over!" Smiling calmly Yami brought out a lighter. "That's right, it hasn't been lit yet" Jirou said referring to his unlit cigarette. Slowly Yami made his way to the cigarette and lit it. "The lighter...you can have it back."he said then placed it on the upper side of Jirou's hand, the hand pouring the vodka. "I'll leave it there. The alcohol is Russian Senowolf. 90% is alcohol." While Jirou was trying to figure out what to do Yami stood up and said "I'd like to see you fire the gun. The recoil would drop the lighter." Then taking my hand he said "Let's go Luna. Bring Anzu with you." When we got a good distance away I noticed that Jirou put down his gun and took of the lighter, Yami noticed too. "I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules." he said with the _Udjat _appearing on his forehead "The Yami no Game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, it's destined to be a punishment game." Angry Jirou picked up his gun and aimed it at Yami. "the Door of Darkness has opened". Nothing could be done as the illusion of being burned alive infested in Jirou's mind  
_*Game Over*_

Yami handed me a napkin and I used it to wipe the blood off. "You okay?" he asked quietly. I couldn't meet his eyes. I still felt guilty about what happened. I started fidgeting and said "I-I still...have to, apologize-". "Luna" I heard someone say. I turned around, it was Anzu. "Did you get a good look at who saved us?" she asked. I turned around to see Yugi behind me whining that he was hungry. "Damn it..." I muttered under my breath. "Sorry Anzu, when the Jirou guy hit me I think I was unconscious for a bit. I came too just when the stranger told me to get you. I didn't really get a good look at his face." Anzu looked at me for a bit and accepted my answer. I guess it was the face that my head was still bleeding that made my story a bit believable.

*Next day*

"So you quit working?" Yugi asked. "Yeah, if I keep working, I won't have time to spend with you Yugi." Anzu explained cheerily. Embarrassed Yugi said "Really?" and laughed it off. "Come on you two! Jounouchi wanted us to meet up with him later and now were late." I told them. I had a bandage wrapped discreetly over my wound. Surprisingly it healed pretty fast. "Hey! You guys are late!" I heard Jounouchi shout. We came up to this noodle shop I haven't seen before on this street. "Look! Opening today is this beef noodle shop, I hear it's delicious." Jounouchi explained. Just as they were heading into the shop to check it out I stopped. "Wait a second..." I started. Then the door opened to Miho and Honda in matching uniforms. A cow printed shirt with a hat and red apron with the head of a cow painted on it. "Y-you guys are still doing that?" Jououchi asked, almost shocked speechless. "But...but...I want new clothes." Miho explained. Honda did the 'heroic' approach and said "I..I... will fall as far as needed, so long as I'm with Miho-chan. We all sighed and I face palmed.

**Finished. I apologize again for taking some time to upload this chapter. Thank you again to everyone out there who is reading this. I really do hope you're enjoying my story. Pls reveiw on your opinions, favorite and follow. I will be working on the next chapter so please wait until then. :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Burning Struggle to the Death!

**Thanks for waiting! I'm sooooo sorry everyone! During my brief absence I got sick so I couldn't work on the chapters T_T. I'm recovering though! :D Before I present the 8th chapter...*drumroll* Shout outs and ****Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita to : NightWindAlchemist for following and favoriting, to .Dragon.1650 for favoriting and to TimeLordLady, Whitetigermisty, HallowDreams and Pandora Merga Black for following. :3 **Here it is ladies and gentlemen the 8th chapter to 'My Yugioh Life'!

**I do not own any Yugioh characters. All rights go to Takahashi Kazuki. The only character I own is Luna Tsukino (OC)**

It's been 3 days since that little incident at Burger World. All in all everything has gone back to normal, Yugioh wise. Although ever Yugi has been acting a bit strange lately...I think he's becoming more aware of his little...memory gaps. Of course I try to explain, sticking as close to the truth as possible, but... I really hate lying to him. After all he's such a nice guy and I'm really grateful to him and Grandpa for letting me stay. In fact they've become like a family to me. Sooner or later I'm gonna have to come clean about the real reason I moved to Japan. Speaking of which, I _still _haven't apologized to Yami yet... maybe I'll tell him today. Of course, if it's going by the anime, this is the episode where Kaiba appears. If not, then were going by the manga and this is the prophet guy. "Luna! You ready yet?" I heard Yugi shout from the kitchen. "Gimme a minute or two would ya! I still need to pack my extra clothes!" I shouted back. Hurriedly, I stuffed my clothes in my bag and grabbed my Millennium Bracelets. _"I don't care if this is the anime or manga world! School still starts to early if you ask me!"_ I thought bitterly.

*School*

Surprisingly there was no classes for the day because of the school festival. _"School festival?...Oh, it's that chapter, I guess that means the prophet is gonna appear in the anime..." _Of course Anzu was the class B representative. "Ummm, Yugi" I whispered to him. "What is it Luna?" he asked. "This is a bit embarrassing... but, is the school festival really that cool?" I asked tentatively. Yugi's face brightened up at said "Yeah! Every class is gonna make an idea for a school festival like games of food shops! Not only that people outside of the school will be coming to! Some from different schools. Not only that, when it gets near to the day of the festival, lesson will be stopped do the students can work on their festival attractions." _"Food, games, no lessons, this sounds awesome!"_ I thought excitingly, and then I said with mirth "That's sounds so cool!". Yugi nodded and said "I did it before in Junior High. So this would be my first festival in High School. What about you Luna?". "Ummm, this would be my first school festival altogether." Yugi eyes grew as big as saucers. "You see in America I went to a private school and they didn't really do things like this, unless you count talent shows, and helping around the neighborhood, and stuff..." I trailed off. _"Not to mention the extra classes my Father made me take during the summer." _I thought. Yugi got this really thoughtful look on his face and declared "In that case let's make this the best festival for the both of us!" holding out his pinkie. I felt my eyebrow go up in surprise. "Agreed" I said, sealing the pinkie promise. "

Now then, we shall decide on the class attraction for the school festival!" Anzu announced. "If you have an idea raise your hand!" I said (Oh and if you're wondering why I said that, Anzu asked if I could help her a bit). Immediately most of the class raised their hand for an idea.  
"I think we should make a haunted mansion." a classmate said. Anzu informed him that class C already has the idea. "How about a fried soba shop?" another classmate asked. Before Anzu could answer that question, Jounouchi shot up saying "Everyone, listen to my idea! The festival will be one big entertainment center! We have to steal the guess away from the other classes!". "Uh Jounou-" I started. Ignoring me Jounouchi continued with a lewd look on his face "Therefore, 'sex appeal' will be the decided winner! I call my idea the 'Real Highschool Girl Cabaret'! All the customers get to pick a girl and a costume-" Before anyone throw stuff at him, I got to him first with a big punch to the head. "OW! Luna what the hell was that for? It was an awesome idea!" he complained, holding his head in pain. " 'good idea' my ass! This isn't one of your stupid porn movies!" I scolded, hitting him again. While Jounouchi was laying on the ground (back side up), pretending to be dead, I stepped on him and asked casually "Any other, _non-perverted_, ideas?"  
"Student wrestling!" (_Maybe)_  
"Cosplay contest!" (_*Inner otaku* OH MY RA I TOTALLY AGREE!)_  
"Takoyaki..." (_Mmmm... food *drools*)_  
Hanasaki raised his hand nervously and said hesitantly "Uh...ummm... a comedy manga dojo" (_*Inner otaku* FELLOW OTAKU DETECTED!)._ Unfortunately, everyone seemed to think that idea was weird, although it wasn't as hated as Jounouchi's...  
"It's still a suggestion so, lets write it down, Anzu." I asked, sitting down on Jounouchi. "Your right, since the idea fits." Anzu concluded with a wink. After a minute or Jounouchi said "I think that's everyone...and does ANYONE care that LUNA is SITTING ON ME?!" Seemingly ignoring that last part, Anzu said thoughtfully "Who hasn't given an idea yet..." then her eyes set on Yugi. "Yugi... got anything?" she asked gently. Flashing Anzu a grateful glance he said quietly "Eh...well...yeah, I do..." speaking a bit louder he suggested "A game...'Carnival Game'! Like...like an amusement park...". After a while, people started to like the thought. Soon enough the class was in on the idea! Finally getting off Jounouchi, I went to give Yugi a pat on the back.

Soon everyone decided on 3 games. 'Human Pop-Up Pirate', 'Hit The Bottles' and 'Target Practice'. Anzu acquired a great spot to set up the game. The festival was in 3 days so everyone did their best to make this the greatest 'Carnival Game' ever! Of course I helped to... however in the excitement, I completely forgot how much trouble that spot is gonna get us into...

*Day before the festival*

In what seemed like a flash, the day of the festival was close. Tomorrow people are gonna be playing in our 'Carnival Game' attraction! Working with everyone was really was even better is that I was able to wear my usual clothes; a white, button down, short-sleeve belted tunic with a camisole underneath. and hazelnut brown jeggings with matching knee-high boots. However I wasn't thing the only one that was enjoying myself, Yugi seemed to be even happier, since our classmates were working so hard for his idea. It's nice seeing Yugi grow so confident. "I finished the 'Bluebeard' mask!" Yugi announced excitingly. "Hey Yugi! I'm almost done here.." Jounouchi said, a few nails being held in his mouth. " Jounouchi, your good with your hands! I'm impressed!" Yugi said admiringly. "Everyone has _some _redeemable quality." Anzu said mock grudgingly. Happy to be praised Jounouchi explained "I've put together plastic model kits in my garage since I was a kid!". I giggled. Yugi turned around and smiled "Luna! Your back!". "What did you need to get?" Anzu asked. I pulled out some speakers. "What are you going to do with that?" Jounouchi asked. "Well you guys know I listen to a lot of music right?" I asked. They nodded. "Well, I know some tunes we could use for the 'Carnival Game' attraction. That way people get more in the mood." I explained. "Really?!" Jounouchi and Yugi said simultaneously."Hmm.. that's not a bad idea. Do you need any help to set it up?" Anzu asked, I shook my head. "I know my way around this stuff" I explained, winking. Anzu gave me a smile and sighed "All right." "Hey guys!" Jounouchi yelled. We looked to see that Jounouchi was climbing into the newly finished barrel. Then he rubbing his hands evilly, he said with a sly voice "I wonder who'll be playing Bluebeard...I'm gonna laugh my butt off!" Then I asked Anzu in a playful voice "Anzu...doesn't Jounouchi fit perfectly in that barrel?" Arching her eyebrow Anzu took a good look at Jounouchi in the barrel and an impish smile formed on her face. "You know Luna...your right, he's the perfect size." she agreed. "WHAT!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "I made the mask to fit your head!" Yugi added. "Wha-, Luna! Your gonna pay for this!" Jounouchi said angrily. I pretended to scream and hid behind Yugi. Soon Yugi, Anzu and I were giggling, while Jounouchi was stuck, seething in the barrel, but if you looked closely there was a glimmer of mirth in his eyes.

"What do you brats think you're doing here!?" yelled an abrupt voice. I turned around to see a big guy with a sash tied around his head with the words 'Hiroshima fuu' scrawled on it. Behind him were 6 guys carrying this huge iron plate. _"Oh... crap! I forgot about these asses."_ "What's it look like? We're preparing for the festival!" I answered indignantly. Surprised 'Hiroshima' exclaimed "Your joking! Every year for the past 3 years, class D has used this spot for our festival event!". Anzu stepped in and tried to explain calmly "We've already marked it! We got this spot in the lottery, fair and square!". "Fair and square.." Hiroshima repeated, then suddenly him and his lackeys started to laugh vulgarly. In the midst of their laughter Hiroshima proclaimed "LISTEN CLOSELY! Every year, _WE_ come to this spot to cook okonomiyaki! It's a _TRADITION_! Take this stupid 'Carnival Game' trash somewhere else!" (Now _this_ is where I got pissed. It's ONE thing getting all worked over some _stupid_ spot, but you DON'T call MY best friend's idea STUPID! Not unless you got a death wish!) I stepped in front of the guy even though he was taller than me by a few feet, narrowed my eyes and said defiantly "Well too bad! That tradition's gonna have to change!". Then from behind me Jounouchi said "You heard her! Now beat it!". Trying to get out of the barrel he smiled saying "You'll be sorry you picked a fight with the both of us!". Unfortunately he got stuck and Hiroshima took advantage of that to knock out Jounouchi with right hook to the face. He tried doing that to me, but I was smaller and faster so I dodged. I gave him a side-sweep that landed with success and moved out-of-the-way before he could retaliate. Angry Hiroshima yelled to his lackeys "Come on! Bring the iron plate! Break down the Carnival Game building! Tear down the attraction!". The order was met with and eager "YES SIR!" and before anyone in class B knew it, the iron plate was pounding against the wall repeatedly. In a feeble attempt to save our attraction, Yugi stood in front of the half-wrecked Carnival Game, yelling "STOP! EVERYONE HELPED BUILD THIS! YOU CANT DESTROY IT!". His pleading cry fell on deaf ears as the 6 men called out a battle cry to give the finishing blow to our attraction. Before he could get injured I pushed Yugi out of the was, and in turn I was hit. "Yugi! Luna! Are you okay?" she asked tentatively. Yugi nodded and looked at me. All I had was a bruise on the cheek and a scratch on my arm. "I'm fine. This is something I'm used to" I assured, not really thinking of what I was saying. Yugi scrunched up his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something until Hiroshima declared before leaving "We'll leave this iron plate as a marker!". We couldn't do anything as that bastard walked away with his classmates, leaving a giant iron plate in our spot.

*In the infirmary*

Spirits low, most of our classmates went home. Only people who stayed were Yugi and Anzu to check up on Jounouchi and I, who needed to go to the infirmary for some treatment. Jounouchi was knocked out so I had to drag him to the bed. (Do you have any idea how hard that is?! Especially since I had to get him out of the barrel _and_ he was bigger than me.) "Luna, you and Jounouchi alright?" Yugi asked anxiously. "I already told you Yugi, I'm fine." I assured "I can take a few hits.". "Well I'm glad the 3 of you didn't get to injured." Anzu happily, still nothing could hide the sorrow in the eyes. "What about the Carnival Game?" Yugi asked quietly. Anzu reacted to the question by smiling happily at him and replied with a wink "I'll just have to wait for next year Yugi!". That smiles a fake, I should know. Yugi opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him and shook my head slowly. He didn't understand, until he saw that Anzu was crying. "Luna, what about you? This was gonna be your first festival...". I didn't answer him, I just smiled sadly at him and said quietly "I'm gonna go outside for some air.". What could I have said? That I would wait until next year? That I was fine? _"That isn't gonna help Yugi, besides he'd understand enough by what I just did now." _I thought sadly as I looked outside. That when I noticed something strange, the moon was out. I looked behind me and noticed that the infirmary was closed. In the hallway it looked as if it was almost devoured by the darkness, if it wasn't for the moon. I looked outside toward the festival attractions to see 2 people standing there. "It's already midnight?" I whispered breathlessly. Then I ran to where Yami and Hiroshima were until I stopped from a sudden thought. I smiled and instead made my way to the office to use the phone. I had some calls to make.

*School clearing/ Yami's POV*

"You! So you were the one who called me out here in the middle of the night! That took guts!" Hiroshima proclaimed. "Well... what is it? Something about the festival?" he asked to me roughly. I smirked as I answered him "you have trespassed in the mental territory of my classmates and I! Therefore you are my opponent!". He scoffed and said "I must be dreaming...earlier, you were just some crybaby, and that brat was your little bodyguard... I ain't your opponent!". _"Brat? Does he mean Luna?"_. After a moment I taunted him calmly, like I did with the rest of my opponents "If you have any courage...you'll play this game with me! A shadow game!" He repeated me, startled. After a moment he regained his composure, "After your little 'bodyguard' kicked me, I'd hate to stoop even lower by accepting a challenge from a kid...but you've got me interested..and I'm sure to win! How do you play this game?". I grinned and directed his attention to his iron plate "We'll play using this! The iron plate you brought here! In fact, it's already heated! The surface temperature is more than 100 degrees Celsius!" **(A/N 100 degrees C = 212 degrees F)** I took out this cylinder of ice with a beaker in the middle of it and explained "We'll also be using this lump of ice! Fixed in the center is a tube of gunpowder solution!". "If it touches the iron plate, it will explode...and the loser will look like cooked okonomiyaki!" I added. "I call it 'iron plate hockey'!", taking out these 2 metal spatulas I told him we were using them for rackets. Putting the ice puck on the iron plate I declared "The winner of this match may use this spot for the festival! There will be no objections! Accept the games outcome! Begin!"

_*Game Start*  
_The minute the ice hockey made its way to Hiroshima, he hit it furiously towards me and again and again. I only had a moment to return it. _"He's attacking me with the chunk of ice as if it were a big rock! It's moving incredibly fast!" _I thought, this was the hardest game I've ever done! "What's wrong?! You've got to return it! This is a game that shows my superior strength! It's one-sided!" Hiroshima said as he returned to the puck. _"Somehow I return it...and he just drives it back towards me! What do I do!?" _I worried. "I'll just keep hitting harder!" Hiroshima yelled. All of a sudden I remembered something Luna told Aibou some time ago...

_*Flashback*_  
_"H-hey Luna?" Aibou asked hesitantly. "Hm?" she answered opening her eyes to look at Yugi. She and Aibou were looking after the shop since Grandpa went of somewhere. "You know, how you always fight?" he said. She nodded. "What happens if the people you fight are bigger than you? Or they're stronger physically? What would you do then?" he asked. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and then she gave a closed eye smile and said "Well for one thing, anyone I fight is bigger than me Yugi. Still, before I answer I got to know...why do you ask?". "You never seem to get scared when you're having a fight." Aibou answered seriously. Luna got this really awkward look on her face and started scratching her head in thought "Well...that probably because when I get into a fight, I do it on a whim. But in any case, when I am in a situation like that I know to use my opponents strengths against them." Aibou formed a thoughtful look on his face and tried to understand what she meant._  
_*Flashback end*_

_"Hiroshima's has his strength and speed... I'll have to use that against him!" _I decided. As I lay the spatula with the edge facing the ice hockey I realized _"If this doesn't work, I'll lose!" _The ice hockey hit the spatula and soon made its way to my target. Gleefully he announced "THIS IS MY LAST AND GREATEST ATTACK! POWER RETURN!" But the result was the ice hockey breaking in two. I watched as the gunpowder made its way on the iron plate, blowing up taking Hiroshima with it.  
_*Game Over*_

I wiped the sweat off my brow, relived that it was over. Behind me I heard a familiar voice say "Wasn't that a bit extreme?". I turned around to face Luna, giving me an awkward smile. She still had a bandage on her arm and you could still see the bruise on her cheek. "Didn't you say that last time?" I asked. She got a thoughtful look on her face like she was trying to remember, then shook her head. I sighed, but nothing could stop the smile that was beginning to form on my face. I was happy she was talking to me. The last time we talked she ended up getting uncomfortable. "Um, I still haven't apologized." she said, surprising me. "Hm? Apologize?" I asked. "The last time we talked, I ended up slamming the door in your face." She bowed low and said "I'm really sorry! I shouldn't have acted that way. You were only worried.". I was speechless for a minute, I didn't she'd do that. "You don't have to bow. Besides I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I said. She stood upright again with a big smile on her face "I guess that means we both felt guilty." I nodded.

"Well, since we seem to have made up. Can I ask you a question?" she said. "Can I ask you one first?" I said. There was still something I needed to know about her father. She got a knowing look in her eyes and nodded. "What's your relationship with your father?" I asked quietly. She closed her eyes and sighed a bit, after several heartbeats she came up with an answer. "If you asked my father that, he's say he has no daughter. He doesn't care about what I do at all. If I'm not willing to listen to everything he says. I'm pretty much nonexistent in his eyes. That's my relationship with him." As she said this she had a far of look in her eyes, as if she wasn't looking at me but somewhere far off. "He...disowned you?" I asked tentatively, breaking her out of her thoughts. She gave me a melancholy smile and nodded slowly. "Now it's my turn to ask you a question." She said after a while. "Well what is it?" I asked. "Every time something like this happens, like a bully appears or some mean guy hurts our friends, you turn all confident. But, I can't help feeling that it's because...you're not Yugi. Am I right?" She asked slowly. My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "So you did notice..." I said dumbfounded. She gave me a sly smile and explained "Well its hard not too, when you seem to grow taller than me and your voice gets deeper. Do you want me to say more?". I nodded. _"All this time she knew I was a different person." _"So do you come from the Millennium Puzzle?" she asked, but something in her eyes told me she already knew the answer. "Yes, but you don't tell my other self about me. Or any other person about me" I said firmly. It was something I couldn't risk. "My lips are sealed." she promised, then added "But if you don't want other people to know about you, you better switch back to Yugi. I called a few people to help rebuild the Carnival Game." Then she got a thoughtful look on her face. "What are thinking of now?" I asked. "Hm, trying to think of a name." she answered, still thinking. "Name? For who?" I questioned again. "You of course. Now that I now you're not Yugi I got to call you something else." She answered it as if it should have been obvious to me. _"A name to call me?"_ I thought. It never occurred to me since everyone thought I was Aibou. She snapped her fingers and said "I know I call you Yami." "Yami? Why?" I asked. She thought after a while and said "Since you seem so obsessed with Yami no Games I'll name you after them!". That was the last thing she told me before I switched back.

*Next day/ Luna's POV/ FESTIVAL!*

FESTIVAL. IS. AWESOME! I ate so many food, and the games were amazing and the other classes attractions were fun. I enjoyed the Carnival Game the most! Last night everyone answered my calls and with a lot of begging they agreed to come to the school entrance and rebuild the attraction. Speaking of last night...I finally apologized AND I get to call Yami by his name. Although I didn't expect to give reason to his name. Anyways back to the festival. The greatest part of the Carnival Game was that everyone enjoyed it (and I got to see Jounouchi act like and idiot). In the end me and Yugi could agree. This was the best festival ever!

**Ta-da! The 8th chapter is finished! I thank you all again for waiting so patiently for this one. Don't worry this time I won't get sick so the next chapter will be out earlier. Pls though, reveiw, favorite and follow. **


	9. Chapter 9 Venomous Man

**Thanks for waiting everyone! To start of shout outs and ********Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita to : sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever for following and favoriting, to Whitetigermisty, ilovepie123 and GoddessOfLove 2.0 for favoriting and to Momochan77 for following. NOw please enjoy chapter 9 of 'My Yugioh Life'**

**I do not own any Yugioh characters. All rights go to Takahashi Kazuki. Only character I own is Luna Tsukino (OC)**

I was walking in a deep, dark, dingy alleyway. . . . . with 3 guys...yeah that sounds about right!  
Earlier in school Jounouchi asked Honda, Yugi and I to come with him to get his new shoes. In my mind I registered today as the day I meet the crazy shop owner with the scorpion. So after school Jounouchi handed me the map to find the shop. As always I changed out of my uniform to a white ruffled camisole with a brown leather jacket and black jeggings that reached to my knees with matching ankle boots. Oh and of course I wore my Millennium Bracelets and cause I felt like it I brought my iPod along with me. Anyway as we made a turn into the alleyway Honda asked me nervously "Um...Luna? You sure this is the right way?". Before I could answer, Jounouchi interrupted saying "Come on Honda! Of course this is the right way!... right...Luna?". After that Yugi added quietly "This isn't the best part of town...". He wasn't quiet enough though... "You guys sound SO believable." I said trying not to kick the crap out of all of them. I swear I could _see _the vein pop out of my head! "Anyway I'm following the stupid map to the x that marks the spot. Remember, the one who marked this was Jounouchi, so if we're going the wrong way blame him!" I said exasperated. "WHAT?!" Jounouchi shouted, although I couldn't help noticing both him and Honda were hiding behind Yugi. Satisfied that my message got to them I looked at the map one more time and added more calmly "Besides I heard this place is alright as long as we don't come during the bad times.". To calm down more I took my iPod out of my pants pocket and put my ear buds on and to listen to "Don't You Worry Child" by Swedish House Mafia. After a few minutes of twist and turns we finally found the shop 'Junky Scorpion'. "What a dump!" Honda and Yugi exclaimed in chorus. "Here it is...they've got what I've been looking for!" Jounouchi said excitedly. "This isn't really the best place to sell stuff...isn't it?" I muttered, taking off an ear bud.

The 4 of went into the shop and looked around for the sneakers Jounouchi was looking for. Of course Jounouchi found it yelling out "AIR MUSCLE! THIS IS D-DEFINITELY IT!". "That's amazing, but do you really have to shout?" I asked. Not listening Jounouchi started to drool over the shoes and said longingly "I waaant...I want them so much...". "...that idiot isn't even gonna listen to us... isn't he?" I asked directing the question to Yugi. He sweat dropped, shrugging his shoulders. I sighed, no matter how much I know about Yugioh, I'm never gonna get used to this. "Hey, don't act like you own the place!" an abrupt voice scolded. We turned around to see the shop owner had come in. "That item is not for sale! It's very rare, and impossible to get everywhere!" he explained. Immediately Jounouchi jumped to chance to buy these shoes. "Ah you're the shop owner? You've got to sell me these shoes! I came a long way on just a rumor!" he pleaded. _"Wait does that mean that we could have easily been led to a dead-end full of gangs?"_ I thought. "There are more people who want those sneakers than there are stars in the sky..." the shop keeper started off. "Whatever, we came a long way so this idiot can buy some stupid sneakers" I interrupted, not really feeling to listen to all the crap the shop owner was gonna say. "Hey!" Jounouchi protested which I dutifully ignored. "So you gonna sell it to him or not." I asked putting a hand on my hip. I saw the shop owner's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Taking a few minutes to regain his composure the shop owner got this sly grin on his face and said thoughtfully "If he's worthy, how bout a game?". "A game?" Jounouchi repeated in disbelief. Digging into his jacket pocket, the shop owner took own a small black scorpion. Immediately I thought of that 'Indiana Jones' movie where Indiana said that the smaller scorpions are most dangerous...  
"With this little scorpion! It's my little accessory...still poisonous too...the genuine article!" the shop owner explained. He made a show of putting the scorpion in the sneaker and challenging Jounouchi to thrust his feet into the shoe. After a few minutes of hesitation, pleading, and warnings Jounouchi took of his shoe and violently shoved his foot in the sneaker screaming "I'LL SHOW YOU I'M A TRUE MAN!". Then when his foot was in then Honda, Yugi, and Jounouchi waited for him to scream out in pain/cry/faint/die or something like that. I was enjoying a pocky stick which I bought earlier before we got here, and was on my iPod listening to 'Sign' by FLOW **(A/N OMR NARUTO! ^w^)** Anyways a few minutes after that the shop owner started clapping saying he never put the scorpion in their, in the first place. So in the end he sold it too us for about 100,000 yen **(A/N about $800-$900)** and warned us about the 'Muscle Hunters'.

After we got out of the shop Jounouchi threw away his old shoes and started skipping around like a five-year old, all giggly about his new shoes and praising about how awesome they were. "Acting like a moron..." Honda started. "Skipping around like a little kid..." Yugi continued. "Kinda makes you embarrassed to be seen with him." I ended with the 3 of us sweat dropping. We all decided to head out for burgers when I heard something behind me. "_Great, the 'Muscle Hunters'"_ I thought with a sigh. I got Jounouchi's and Honda's attention and discreetly directed my head behind us. The 2 of them got the message and the minute the 'Muscle Hunters' came near us we turned around landing a punch with 3 members of the group. Surprised for a minute the other 3 members fought back, one of them with a tire and he placed that tire around Jounouchi. Soon they started to beat Jounouchi. Honda called out for him but him and Yugi ended up getting hit from behind. I tried to go help them but then I was hit to. I fell to the ground hitting the pavement. "Yugi, Honda, Luna!" Jounouchi cried out. Last thing I remember hearing is one of the 'Muscle Hunters' taking Jounouchi's shoes before getting beat up and blacking out...

*Yugi's POV*

I opened my eyes into a blurry vision. Trying to get up I felt a stinging pain on my cheek. That's when I remembered. _"The shop keeper, the muscle hunters, Luna, Honda and Jounouchi!"_. With my vision clearing up I looked around to see that they were starting to wake up. "Jounouchi..." Honda started. "Yeah..." Jounouchi finished, already getting the message. Then his head turned to me and he asked "Yugi. you alright?". I shook my head holding the cheek that hurt the most. I looked around to see Luna was holding her head. "Luna...are you okay?" I said worriedly. She gave me one of her smiles to show she was okay, but after that she started checking her pockets hurriedly, as if she lost something. "I didn't even get to wear them for 300 meters!" Jounouchi complained. He looked at me and apologized for getting me and Luna into this. "No it's okay..." I started then he asked abruptly "You think you two can go home?". "What?" I asked. Before he could say anything Luna entered the conversation saying "If you guys are gonna beat the hell out of those hunters, I'm coming with you...and no buts either.", I couldn't help noticing there was a certain fire in her eyes. "I'll come two..." I added quietly "I won't be a burden...". After a moment, Jounouchi looked at the 2 of us saying we were the best. After that we ran quickly to find were the hunters ran off to.

Soon we found them in the arcade gloating to each other about they're victory of stealing the sneaker from Jounouchi. I couldn't help but feel a flare of anger. So the look on their faces when they realized that Jounouchi, Honda, and Luna were standing behind was quite satisfying. "Unlike you we don't sneak up from behind! now that were facing each other...it's on!" Jounouchi declared but before he could land a punch Luna, with some of her hair covering her face, stopped him. "Before we start I have a slight question..." tilting her had a closed eye, kind looking smile on her face and yet all of a sudden I could feel the room grow a bit cold. "Which one of you guys took my iPod?" she asked. One of them smirked and held it out "You mean this?". "Oh that's great..." she started. Everyone looked at her strangely so I went up to her, whispering "Luna, what do you mean?". "Oh it's simple..." she looked at the guy holding her iPod "If I have to kick the crap out of these bastards...I gotta know who's going down first." Despite her smile, she was cracking her knuckles and I thought I could almost see a black aura covering her. Judging from Jounouchi's and Honda's faces they could see it too. Unfortunately the hunters couldn't see it so all they did was chuckle and one of them said "You really think you can do that? There's six of us and your only a little midget girl." That black aura got bigger and Luna let out a 'light' laugh with her smile and said brightly "Have fun crawling back form hell." Oh no...

*Five minutes later*

Several bodies were all piled up one by one, some of them a bit bloody. The last guy was beat up a bit badly to and he was trembling a bit. He wasn't the only one...Honda and Jounouchi were hiding behind me, trembling as well! As for me I was sweat dropping in both amazement and fear. Luna took down all those people with only a few scratches, maybe we should've left this all to her. No longer smiling she picked up the guy by the collar and said eerily "Now give back my iPod and tell us what fuck you did with the shoes...". Giving the iPod to her. the hunter said shakily "T-the S-shop o-owner! He paid us!". I felt a shock run through me. "Unforgivable! They trampled on Jounouchi's dream of owning cool shoes...and violently stole his money!" that was the last thing I remembered before seeing the world go black around me.

*Luna's POV*

"Luna...that was scary..." Honda said shakily. I could see he was trembling a bit. "Of course it was scary! I swear who the hell do these idiots think they are! taking my iPod...they must have a death wish!" I ranted angrily. I haven't felt this angry since my father! Only difference is that I couldn't beat the hell out of him! "I guess that means we didn't have to come along..." Jounouchi trailed of looking at the pile of bodies staled up outside the arcade. "I still can't believe the shop owner conned me!" Jounouchi exclaimed angrily. _"That's right... the shop owner conned us...so that means...!"_ I realized Yami must've already made his way to the shop! "Hey...where did Yugi go?" Honda asked, looking around. Immediately I suggested we all search for him and if one of us finds Yugi we call each other. I headed toward the other direction to find Yami. After I found the alleyway the the 4 of us took earlier. "Wow it looks extremely creepy..." I thought timidly. It was true, the sun had gone down a while ago so the alleyway looked as if a blanket of darkness was over it. Now usually I'm not scared of the dark, but this is Yugioh Shadow Games are played all over the place. Taking a deep breath and gathering my courage I ran into the alleyway and after quickly finding the right route, in front of my was the shop. I could here voices inside so I crept closer to the door. "...I have a question! In this game you can do anything, as long as you pull out the coins...right?" I heard the shop owner ask. _"So they already started the Shadow Game..." _"Yes" Yami answered. After a moment I heard the sound of a knife slamming into the ground and the shop owner declare madly "Sorry Scorpion-chan but I've got to kill you! Now I have all the coins!". "Now that's just stupid" I whispered with a huff. I could hear Yami explain to the shop owner about the risk he took and then he asked thoughtfully if the scorpion was really dead. Soon there was a silence and I heard a timid vice ask "What am I doing here?". It was Yugi! That's when I made my appearance. "Yugi! You came back here?" I asked. Yugi turned around, eyes wide. "Luna!...I guess I did come here..." he said after looking around. That's when Yugi's eyes laid to the unconscious (or dead) shop owner. "What happened here?" he asked. "I don't know but I think we should call an ambulance..." I trailed off. That we did.

"WHAAAT?You went to get the sneakers, and found the owner poisoned? Did you send him to the hospital?" Jounouchi asked. "Yeah.." Yugi answered quietly, shoes in hand. After trying to explain to the EMT's what we were doing at the shop me and Yugi made our way to meet up with Honda and Jounouchi, who I called with my cellphone (Grandpa got it for me). "Even though Yugi got the sneakers, for some reason there are holes in them..." I added. "What!" Jounouchi cried, taking the sneakers out of Yugi's hand and checking them. Then his face softened as he realized that Yugi got the sneakers back all by himself. (In a manner of speaking of course.) Then Jounouchi slipped the shoes on and said triumphantly "Yugi these sneakers are great! The hole is like a medal of honor!". "Okay!" Yugi agreed. I heard Honda behind me mutter about it not making sense. I couldn't help but giggle. Placing my ear buds on the 4 of us made our way happily home.

**And that's all there is too it. How was it? Did you guys/girls enjoy the chapter? I hope you did and I have another chapter coming your way. So pls wait until the next update. Pls if you will remember to review, fav and follow :D**


	10. AN Character Profile?

**Hello everybody! It's Lunadragon x anime here and I'm sorry this isn't the 10th chapter put there has been an idea that was rolling around in my mind for the last few days. I was thinking of making a character profile for my OC Luna Tsukino. For those who are reading this and don't know what a 'character profile' is, it's basically a profile that gives you information on a certain character. For example if you went to Yugioh wiki (Wikipedia about Yugioh) and looked at a profile about Yugi, it show his age, birthday, height, personality, appearance, etc. That is what I would like to make for Luna. However I'm not too sure, so that's why I'd like to ask to every follower, favorite and guest, pretty much anyone to think about this idea and if you do or do not want a character profile pls say so in the review and I would also like to have an explanation of why you would or would not like for me to make a character profile. If I do make one I plan on starting of with things that people now about Luna till now. Then when I upload more chapters and more information is revealed about Luna I will update the profile. If you guys don't want one then I won't put it up. However if you guys have other suggestions about the character profile, pls let me know. I will have this notice up for about a week or 2 so it gives you guys time to think and review about your opinions on this. After the 1-2 weeks I will read and count the reviews for 'Yes', 'No' and for those reviews that have other suggestions for the profile. Till then pls look forward to the future chapters to 'My Yugioh Life' \^-^/  
**


End file.
